Murder, Mystery, and Romance
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: After Hermione is killed a mysterious girl trys to find the killer.While Snape tracks her, he attempts help but she doesn't want help from him anymore.As the world worries of Voldemort rising again after the war,she attempts to solve a puzzle left behind.
1. Murder I

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Goodbye" said the cloaked figure.

"What the bloody hell" said Ron opening the door to Hermione's room.

'_Stupefy'_

Hermione moved quickly to her wand.

'_Avada Kedavra'_

"I can't have you remembering any of this" said the figure pointing his want at Ron.

"You won't remember a thing" said the cloaked figure.

A large amount of light filled the room.

* * *

_Imprint's Journal:_

_Tonight a mudblood was murdered, I want to know why?_

Imprint stared at the scene in front of her, you could clearly see that the murderer's point of entry was through the window. The sweeps from the Ministry had left leaving notes on everything they could. She flipped through Hermione's journal. There was a burn mark on the inside of the back cover. Someone had removed this from Hermione's body, but who?

After examining it closely she discovered who ever had killed Hermione Granger wasn't an ordinary witch or wizard. The person must've been light and near Hermione's age. The Ministry believed that the Death Eaters had disintegrated after Voldemort's death, but they always found a way to bring him back.

"I swear I heard something" said a sweep entering the room.

Imprint was on the ceiling her black of hair falling downward. She moved on the ceiling out the door.

"On the ceiling you idiot" yelled another sweep shooting a spell at Imprint.

Imprint flipped out the window and turned into an owl. Flying through the air and landing on the snow. She sat on the swing and hung on the tree, a one person swing. Imprint opened the journal and discovered a small piece of paper coming out of the back of the book, she opened it. It read:

_I've recently discovered that the Death Eaters are back, I admit to anyone who reads this. I shouldn't have followed the Death Eaters, but I know who they're after and I need someone else to know. Here is a list of people I've discovered to be still alive. There was a list of who they were going to kill, but first here is who is still alive: Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, and that's all I know. However the thing that's important for you all to know is that the Death Eaters have another plan to bring back Voldemort._

_There is also a list of names of who they will kill soon enough. I only got five names on the list the last three I didn't see: 1. Parvati Patil, 2. Kingsley Shacklebolt, 3. Neville Longbottom, 4. Luna Lovegood, 5. Ginny Weasley._

Imprint refolded the paper, put it back in the journal and the journal into her robes.

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen, and made a startling noise of surprise when he saw Imprint.

"Imprint" asked Harry taking a seat at the kitchen table. "You shouldn't be here" Harry continued.

"Your friend Granger died two days ago" said Imprint.

"I hadn't heard" said Harry.

"I only came to convey a message" said Imprint.

"With your Slytherin like attitude and pureblood ways I would've thought you'd care less whether or not I knew about anything, I mean all summer you don't give any of us a scrap of news and then you appear out of the blue" said Harry.

"To clear the air I am both a Slytherin and a pureblood, and I thought you might want to know the dark lord may be on another rise" said Imprint.

"Fine I'm listening" said Harry.

"Weeks before Granger died I thought I saw Bellatrix Lestrange, but instead of listening to myself I told myself I was imagining it…then your friend died and I knew it wasn't a coincidence, so I did some looking in to her death and I found an interesting piece of paper that stated that soon a lot of your friends are going to die. I thought you'd be interested in the last name Granger said would be killed" said Imprint.

"Who would that be" asked Harry.

"Ginny Weasley, you see I don't like you Potter but I've known Ginny since she was three and I was four, so I'm doing this not for you but the Weasleys. After getting Fred back I'm sure they don't want to lose another" said Imprint.

"Who was the first on the list" asked Harry.

"Pavarti Patil" said Imprint.

"Where's the list" asked Harry.

"In her journal" said Imprint raising the journal.

"We have to tell the Order and The Ministry" said Harry.

"I can't do that Potter" said Imprint standing with her light brown skin glowing in the kitchen light.

"We have to tell them" said Harry.

"The Ministry believes I don't know what I'm talking about" said Imprint.

"But this is Hermione" said Harry.

"And she's now unimportant, the Ministry believes the Death Eaters are gone, and the third sign that the Death Eaters are still around they say it's a lie. The Minister is afraid and will down anyone who says otherwise" said Imprint.

"The Order can help" said Harry.

"No Potter this time, I work alone. The last time I answered to The Ministry or The Order I was placed on the wanted list for Azkaban" said Imprint.

"It was an accident and you were removed" said Harry.

"The Order learns the Ministry learns it's The Circle Of Communication" said Imprint.

"So what are you going to expect me to do? Just ignore what you just told me" asked Harry.

"No Potter, you protect Ginny and your friends" said Imprint.

"While you're doing what" asked Harry.

"The three things I do best" said Imprint.

"Which is" asked Harry.

"Work alone, stay invisible, and find who I'm looking for" said Imprint.

"What if I tell the Order about this and they find out you wouldn't tell them" asked Harry.

"That is when I stay invisible" said Imprint opening the kitchen window.

"Where are you going now" asked Harry.

"I'm going to see a dear friend" said Imprint turning into a black cat and crawling out the window.

"Imprint I'm not finished" said Harry.

"Sure you are" said Imprint apparating in her cat form.

She reappeared in the forest.


	2. Mystery I

_Imprint's Journal:_

_Potter won't be any help in this situation, he's moved on. However if Voldemort comes to rise again he won't have to worry about moving on. I'm working alone, but there's one person I can talk to at this point and hopefully the other person isn't there._

* * *

Imprint crawled through the window.

"I'd love to hear what you have to say Snivellus" said Sirius.

"What you're saying is nearly impossible even downright fool could see that" said Severus.

"Will you two shut it, we have a guest in the house" said Nymphadora.

Imprint transfigured back to herself on the couch. Snape entered the room first followed by Lupin.

"Imprint, nice to see you again" said Remus.

"I wish I was as happy as you" said Imprint keeping her hood up.

"It isn't often you get a second chance to live" said Remus.

"You're speaking to the wrong person" said Imprint.

"Of course, as a phoenix you have many lives" said Remus.

"You aren't going to say hi to Sirius, I'm sure he missed you" said Nymphadora.

"Hush, we don't want him to come in" said Remus.

"Oh, right" said Nymphadora, her hair changing a light pink.

"You should speak to him, talk some sense into his head" Severus.

"Or at least speak to your younger brother, he's asked for you all day" said Nymphadora.

"He's a nuisance" said Remus.

"Remus" said Nymphadora putting her hands on her hips.

"Phonie! Phonie!" said Imprint's 3 year-old brother Regulus running into the room and sitting next to her.

"Regulus" said Imprint.

"I learned my aphabet Phonie" said Regulus.

"Did mum teach you it" asked Imprint.

"She said muggles knew it so I should too" said Regulus.

"That sounds like her" said Imprint.

"Want to hear it" asked Regulus.

"Sure, go for it" said Imprint.

"A, B, C, D, E, F…was it W? Phonie what comes after F?" asked Regulus.

"G, Regulus" said Imprint.

"Then why does mum always tell father to go fu-…" the child was silenced when Imprint placed her hand over her brother's mouth.

"I would've enjoyed the last part" said Severus.

"Regulus come with me and we'll practice the alphabet" said Nymphadora.

"Ok" said Regulus after he finally fought off her sister's hand, and running to Nymphadora. With them leaving the room.

"I guess things haven't gotten any better between the two of them" said Imprint.

"Your mother is increasingly angry at Sirius, because he's becoming…well" began Remus.

"He's stubborn" said Severus.

"Well…that and he's never spent any time with either of you" said Remus. "And he hasn't told his parents about little Regulus yet" continued Remus. "Then there's another thing, you need to talk to them, at least let them know you're alright" he continued further.

"Except nothing is alright" said Imprint.

"And your father certainly isn't" said Severus.

"Snape! That wasn't what Daffodil said to tell them" said Rmeus.

"Your right, I believe her exact words were calling Sirius an insensitive bastard" said Severus.

"Severus" said Remus.

"We all know it's the truth" said Severus.

"What the bloody hell is going on in there" asked Sirius.

"Nothing" said Remus.

"Then who are you talking to" asked Sirius.

"Just Severus" said Remus.

"Of course you are" said Sirius.

"Who is it you need to speak to so you can get out of here quickly" said Remus.

"I need to talk to Severus" said Imprint.

"Alright then come along" said Severus.

Severus stood up and led Imprint to a small room, which was full of potions bubbling.

"What is it you need" asked Severus.

"I need to know if you can get me to where the Death Eaters are" said Imprint.

Severus nearly dropped a mixture of a potion.

"Why the bloody hell would you want to do that" asked Severus setting down the potion, and looking at Imprint.

"It's important, I know it has something to do with Granger's death" said Imprint.

"Ms. Granger's death isn't your concern, just leave it to the Ministry" said Severus.

"The Ministry doesn't know any leads" said Imprint.

"Then leave it at that" said Severus turning back to the potion.

"So you don't know anything about the dark lord rising again" said Imprint.

Severus stopped in his potion making.

"Where did you hear that" asked Severus.

"So it is true" asked Imprint.

"Answer the question" said Severus turning to Imprint.

"It was one of the last things Granger wrote before someone killed her" said Imprint.

"I have had contact with the Death Eaters, they would like me to rejoin" said Severus.

"Are you going to help me" said Imprint.

"You're eighteen shouldn't you be hanging around a Slytherin boy right now" asked Severus.

"If you don't help me Snape, I'll start hanging around a certain Slytherin boy you wanted me to stop hanging around" said Imprint.

"I am going back with them for the Order, but I cannot help you" said Severus.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to find out myself" said Imprint.

"You go near my godson, and you will regret it" said Severus.

"Why will I regret it" asked Imprint.

"The boy has changed since you last saw him in fifth year" said Severus.

"No, I saw him in both sixth and seventh year. I've never stopped speaking to him until my seventeenth birthday" said Imprint.

"The boy has gotten worse, I met him a week ago he's a lot like his father" said Severus.

"I think I can handle it" said Imprint.

"Rius do not go near him" said Severus.

Rius was a nickname given to her when she was younger, and it went along with her first name. Only because of her godfather, Lucius Malfoy's last part of his name.

"Why" asked Imprint.

"Because I forbid you from him" yelled Severus.

"You cannot forbid me from anyone" said Imprint.

Severus grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me, he's getting to the point where he's becoming more like Lucius by the hour" said Severus.

"Has he killed anyone yet" asked Imprint.

"No, but he could in the future" said Severus.

"This time I might not be able to listen to you" said Imprint.

"I won't be that far away from you" said Severus.

"I don't need your protection" said Imprint pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"I'll be watching you, and that won't ever change" said Severus.

"And that's why my mum has always trusted you" said Imprint.

"Do not go there" said Severus.

"This is something I need to find out" said Imprint.

"I wish I could be of more help" said Severus.

"You could've been" said Imprint turning into a black cat, and climbing out of Severus' window.

Severus sighed.

"This will get worse the longer you ignore it" said the small cat who had been sitting in the chair across the room.

"I rejoin them soon, I'm not leaving her alone" said Severus.

"Follow her if you want Snape, but with Avery and his crew with the Death Eaters. You'll need to make sure she's safe" said the small cat.

"I will Ranger, and I'm sure Avery will be happy to see I've been taking care of you while he was healing himself" said Severus.

"The thing I will never understand is why the dark lord made sure they brought you back before himself" said Ranger.

"Possibly for me to prove my loyalty" said Severus.

"What if you can't" asked Ranger.

"Then I'll make sure to be there in case something goes wrong" said Severus.

* * *

**Review please...and I hope you like the rest of the story.**

**-(MadamIvory) Ivory-Out-Of-The-Blue**


	3. Romance I

Imprint looked over at the table Draco was sitting at, she pushed herself closely against the wall when she could see Draco look over.

'_What are you afraid of?' _she thought to herself.

Maybe it was Snape's words kicking into her head.

'_Just go over there' _she thought to herself.

It was like she was yelling at herself. She felt someone walk in front of her.

"Haven't seen you around" said a voice.

Imprint looked the speaker in his face.

"Blaise don't scare me like that" said Imprint shoving Blaise.

"Do you need me to introduce you to him? It hasn't been that long" said Blaise.

"In a way you're cheering me up" said Imprint.

"Come on" said Blaise.

Imprint looked over at the table again.

"You can't just stand there, by the time he exits he'll see you" said Blaise.

"I can't" said Imprint.

Blaise put her hood down and grabbed her arm.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing" said Imprint to Blaise.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this" said Blaise.

"When" asked Imprint.

"Ok maybe you won't, but he'll be happy to see you" said Blaise.

"Draco…happy…to see…me" said Imprint.

"I know it's hard to believe, but he was even happy to see his cousin" said Blaise.

"The evil one" asked Imprint.

"Yes, the evil one" said Blaise.

Blaise dragged her all the way to the table.

"Took you long enough" said Draco.

'_Great he was expecting me' _she thought to herself.

Draco stood up.

"I haven't seen you, busy" asked Draco.

'_Think of a lie, think of a lie' _she yelled at herself.

"Yes, nothing has been going right lately" said Imprint.

'_Nice…now he can add you not being a good liar' _she thought.

"Of course not" said Draco looking into her eyes.

He was definitely a little bit more like his father. She could already feel the cold shivers from feeling him stare.

'_Don't shudder' _she told herself.

"Are you going to sit" said Draco.

She slid in and Draco sat next to her. He smelled interesting, but really great. Now she was getting annoyed with herself becoming interested in him. Apparently Draco knew what she was thinking because he smirked.

'_Malfoy smirk…stand your ground, you show any weakness and he'll take advantage of it' _she told herself.

"You seem a little cold" said Draco putting his arm around her.

'_Blushing is a weakness, and I'll kill you if you blush' _she told herself.

"I've never known you to be quiet" said Draco.

'_Don't go weak on me, come on say something' _she told herself.

"You barely know me at all" said Imprint.

"I think I know you" said Draco.

"Alright then amaze me Malfoy" said Imprint.

"Let's see, you wear black all the time so I assume your favorite color is black…You never show any emotion to keep others from thinking your weak…You always wear a black hood because that was the last thing you were given before your father was taken from your home…You contact your younger brother whenever you can because your parents always fight and argue, and sometimes the two of them start casting spells at each other…The person who you trust the most is Snape because he practically raised you when your mother left when you were three…When people say things that you don't believe you begin to ignore them…and the reason you spent so much time coming over here is because you were afraid to talk to someone you haven't spoken to" said Draco.

Imprint didn't know how to react, he had told her a lot of truth about herself.

"Now I think you wanted something" said Draco getting her to look at him.

"I know you looked at a part of mind, so why don't you just answer the question" said Imprint.

"I'd have to see if it was okay with my parents, but I'm sure I can convince them" said Draco.

It was getting harder to shut off her mind from Draco.

"Try it and I may be forced to hurt you Malfoy" said Imprint.

"So now we're going to reading minds" said Draco fiddling with her hair.

"Then read my mind right now" said Imprint.

"That wasn't very kind" said Draco.

"It wasn't supposed to be" said Imprint.

Draco grabbed hold of some of Imprint's hair.

"I can tell what you're thinking almost every second, at times you become difficult to read" said Draco.

"I know you knew I was coming" said Imprint.

"One of the rogue phoenixes told me about how you would need me to invite you to my home" said Draco.

"What do you want" asked Imprint.

Draco smelled Imprint's hair.

"Your hair smells like a Tulip" said Draco.

"Tell me what you want" said Imprint.

"You already know" said Draco.

"One" said Imprint.

"Fine" said Draco pushing her hair back with his hand.

Then he gently pressed his lips against hers, and soon that one turned into to two then three. Imprint pulled away, but to tell the truth she hadn't wanted to.

"I knew you'd want more than just one" said Draco.

"Oh, um…I" began Imprint.

"You don't have to explain, it's the Malfoy charm" said Draco.

"You're so funny" said Imprint.

Draco stood up, and Imprint grabbed his hand.

"What about your part of the deal" said Imprint.

"I'll follow through with it, but…" said Draco.

"What's the catch" said Imprint.

"If I convince them you go out with me" said Draco.

'_I should've seen this coming…I should've blocked my mind a little better" _she told herself.

"Alright, but if you don't get me in…no date for you Mr. Malfoy" said Imprint walking with him.

"Great now you sound like one of my old teachers" said Draco opening the door for her, and she walked out.

"That was the point" said Imprint looking up.

"You're enjoying this" asked Draco.

"Oh, Malfoy doesn't like the snow" said Imprint.

"I have bad memories when it comes to snow" said Draco.

"Oh, right sixth year…how grand" said Imprint.

"Have you never heard of gloves" asked Draco.

"I don't like them" said Imprint.

Draco held out his hand, and Imprint eyed him suspiciously.

"Just give me your hand" said Draco.

Imprint took his hand.

"See that wasn't so hard" said Draco.

"What so now you enjoy…you know" said Imprint.

"I feel a little better about it…it's not as bad since I was sixteen" said Draco.

"I would hope not" said Imprint.


	4. Romance II

"Did you hear Granger died a few days ago" asked Draco.

"Yeah, did you hear anything about it" asked Imprint.

"Just whispers about how someone around our age did it" said Draco.

"Do you think it was one of the others" asked Imprint.

"Well there have been a bunch of new ones coming in, and the rogues get new ones every once and awhile" said Draco.

"Did you hear anything else" asked Imprint.

"I heard that they're going after that Patil girl" said Draco.

"Did you find out why" asked Imprint.

"Something about looking into Potter's past" said Draco.

"Have you heard from Pansy lately" asked Imprint.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore, she has a Ravenclaw boyfriend now…so I guess when he was put in, I was put out" said Draco.

"Oh" said Imprint lowly.

"But it's just like everything else in my life" said Draco.

"I'm sorry" said Imprint hugging Draco.

Draco put his arms around her.

"Sometimes you have to realize that things aren't ever going to change so you have to change instead" said Draco.

She released Draco and looked at him.

"I wish you hadn't decided that" said Imprint walking away from him.

"Will you wait for a second! I swear if you don't stop, I will call you by your first name" said Draco.

She continued walking.

"Fine don't stop" said Draco.

She ignored him and continued walking.

'_he wouldn't dare' _she told herself.

"Ivory come back here" said Draco.

She stopped and looked at Draco.

"What did you just call me" asked Imprint.

"The first name you've despised your whole life, because you believe it didn't fit you" said Draco.

"It doesn't, my mother was harsh about what she named me" said Imprint.

"I think it fits you just right" said Draco.

"And why would you say that" asked Imprint.

"Because I think she named you for the fact that you have grey eyes" said Draco.

Imprint looked at Draco.

"Yes, I'm probably one of the only people who noticed that your eyes are exactly the same color as your father's eyes. You probably would've preferred your eyes to be light green like your mothers'" said Draco.

"I was glad that I was nothing like her" said Imprint.

"I can tell that" said Draco.

"Then why are we still having a discussion about this" said Imprint.

"Because I think that you just might be the only person who actually listens to what people say, and I think when your ignoring what certain people say you still hear it because you believe everyone should be heard" said Draco.

Imprint looked at Draco with a small smile.

"I have to say that's the first time I've ever seen you smile towards me" said Draco.

"I've smiled at you before" said Imprint.

"That was normally after insulting me when we were thirteen" said Draco.

A scream interrupted their conversation.

"What the bloody hell was that" said Draco.

Imprint started running.

"Will you slow down, Malfoys don't run" said Draco.

Draco apparated next to her.

"Took you long enough" said Imprint.

"And now your mimicking me" said Draco.

"Yes I did" said Imprint.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"screamed someone.

"Come on" said Imprint.

Draco walked with her until they were in the center of a forest.

"Please no" said a person in the middle.

"Don't move" said Draco moving his arm in front of her.

"Why what's wrong" asked Imprint.

"She's a rogue" said Draco.

"No she isn't she needs help" said Imprint.

"She's a lure" said Draco.

"Malfoy she needs help" said Imprint.

Draco grabbed her hand.

"Watch" said Draco.

He pick up a small rock and threw it at the girl, but the rock went right through the girl.

"She's not…" began Imprint.

"Real" said Draco.

"Ok, maybe she doesn't need help" said Imprint.

"They're here" said Draco.

"Who's here" asked Imprint.

"Get down" said Draco pulling her downward when a large fire ball was thrown at them.

"Look it's the younger Malfoy" said one of the rogues.

"Why don't we send them our best" said a girl rogue.

"What do we do with them" asked a male.

"What do you think we should do Madrick" asked the male.

"Kill them" said the male.

Draco snapped his fingers and ignited a flame.

"Stay here" said Draco.

"I'm not just staying here" said Imprint.

Draco started fighting them him throwing fire and then he was surrounded.

"Still stubborn" said Imprint jumping over the people and turning into a black wolf, and growling at the surrounders.

"Dark phoenix, move get away from him" said Madrick.

Madrick looked at Imprint in her dog form.

"We could be allies and fight against the evil doings of the dark lord" said Madrick.

Imprint growled at Madrick.

"I'll take that as a no" said Madrick igniting a fire in his hand.

"Then I guess we'll just have to dispose of you two" said Madrick.

"I don't think you will" said Sev.

"Silverson's boy" asked the girl rogue.

"We can kill him as well" said Madrick.

Just as the female rogue was about to attack, Blaise arrived and in a flash that he made her go limp.

"Come on Malfoy" said Blaise.

Draco stood up, and pulled Imprint along.

"That's it" said one of the rogues.

"Malfoy look out" yelled Sev.

Imprint stepped in the way of a flying arrow made of rock going towards Draco.

"Are you alright" asked Draco.

Blaise pulled the arrow out of her back, and tasted the tip and the spit.

"It's poison" said Blaise.

"What do we do" asked Sev.

Blaise hit Sev upside the head.

"We get her to Malfoy's house" said Blaise.

"Hang in there Ivory" said Sev.

Imprint laid her head against Draco's chest once he had picked her up. She groaned awake.

"Good morning Rius" said Severus.

Imprint put her hand on her head.

"I have such a headache" said Imprint lowering her hand.

"I'm not surprised an ordinary phoenix would've lost at least three lives by the effects of the poison from the Snake plant" said Severus.

"Why are you here" said Imprint.

"I told you I wouldn't be that far away" said Severus.

"You came back" asked Imprint.

"I rejoined earlier then I would've liked" said Severus.

"You shouldn't have" said Imprint.

"Then who would've watched you" asked Severus.

"My godfather" said Imprint.

"I do not agree" said Severus.

"You never believed I could handle myself" said Imprint.

"I believe in you, but I need to know why you took the arrow" said Severus.

"I don't know" said Imprint.

"You could've been killed" said Severus.

"Draco could've been killed" said Imprint.

"You need to start worrying about yourself more" said Severus.

"If I didn't help him, then who would've" asked Imprint.

"You need to take care of yourself" said Severus.

"I am, it's just…I needed to and I didn't know why" said Imprint.

"Have you ever thought of the simplest notion that you could possibly fancy the boy" said Severus.

"I do not fancy Draco Malfoy" said Imprint.

"What is it that makes the thought so unbearable" asked Severus.

"The fancying part" said Imprint.

"I believe that you fancying my godson wouldn't be such a ghastly idea" said Severus.

"For once you're wrong Severus" said Imprint.

"You need to consider what you might be feeling before you continue doing anything" said Severus.

"I'm not feeling anything" said Imprint.

"Please Rius" said Severus.

"I do not fancy Draco" said Imprint.

"Your eyes say everything, so why is it you refuse to admit it" said Severus.

"I'm not refusing to admit anything" said Imprint.

"I heard from Draco that Ms. Patil may be harmed soon" said Severus.

"Oh, yeah right" said Imprint.

"I believe they have captured her already" said Severus.

"Oh, ok" said Imprint.

Severus mixed the potion in the vial he was holding.

"Drink this" said Severus.

"No" said Imprint.

"Just drink it" said Severus.

"I'm not drinking your truth telling serum" said Imprint.

"How could you tell that it was the potion" asked Severus.

"Some parts of it smells like mint" said Imprint.

"If you smelled amortentia what is it you'd think you smell" asked Severus.

"I don't know, I've never smelt it" said Imprint.

"I think you should take this" said Severus.

"Why would I take that" asked Imprint.

"It'll ease both the pain and the headache, and we'll see exactly how many things you've been lying about" said Severus.

"Fine, I'll drink it" said Imprint.

Severus handed her the potion.

"Drink it" said Severus.

Imprint drank the potion.

"Now what is it you're thinking about now" asked Severus.

"Noth…something" said Imprint.

"Here I want you to answer this question" said Severus.

"Ok, ask me" said Imprint.

"Do you fancy Draco" asked Severus.

"Um…What do you mean by fancy" asked Imprint.

"Do you think he's handsome" asked Severus.

"Define handsome" asked Imprint.

"If you're going to lead me in circles around the answer, then I guess I'll find out later" said Severus.

"Ok, then" said Imprint.

"Why is it you kissed Draco" asked Severus.

"We made an agreement" said Imprint.

"Is that the only reason you did it" asked Severus.

"No" said Imprint.

"Why is it you did it" asked Severus.

"Part of me wanted him to in the first place" said Imprint.

"Are you going to stay here" asked Severus.

"Yes I will" said Imprint.

"Do know if anyone is listening" asked Severus.

"There is someone outside the door" said Imprint.

"Can you tell who it is" asked Severus.

"Lucius" said Imprint.

"Come in Lucius" said Severus.

Lucius opened the door.

"I heard you spent a large amount of time with Draco" said Lucius.

"What do you mean time" asked Imprint.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is you are ok" said Lucius.

Imprint eyed her godfather suspiciously.

"Are godfathers not allowed to worry about their goddaughters" asked Lucius.

"Of course you're worried" said Imprint.

"What is it you want Lucius" said Severus also suspicious of his friends sudden appearance.

"Me" said Lucius in a innocent voice. "Why would you think I wanted something" asked Lucius.

"I know you all too well to know that you always put on the same act when you want something" said Severus.

"Oh please Severus I'm not in need of anything, I only came to see how my goddaughter is doing" said Lucius.

"And yet you spent your entire time hiding behind the door" said Severus.

"Well I rather have you go along with your discussion" said Lucius.

"Let me guess you're also wondering if she fancies Draco as well" asked Severus.

"Well…yes, I mean come on she's never actually told anyone trust me I'd know" said Lucius.

"I'm not answering the question, I mean is this really the time to worry about whether or not I fancy Draco" asked Imprint.

"Is that a yes or a no" asked Lucius.

"Go away, both of you" said Imprint.

"Ivory" said Severus.

"Go now" said Imprint.

"See look you made her upset" said Lucius.

"Oh, yes it was me" said Severus opening the door.

"I'm glad you accept it" said Lucius walking out the open door.

Severus walked out of the door and closed it. Maybe she was annoyed because she wasn't sure herself whether or not she actually did like him. This was the reason she never got involved with anyone. Pansy used to go crazy over things Draco would say, attempting to understand it. Then when they broke up she was still trying to figure out everything, and then she met that one Ravenclaw boy. One of Michael Conor's friends, was it Terry or Goldstein?

'_Remember why you came here' _she told herself.

She stood up and snapped her fingers instantly changing her clothing to something else black colored.

'_Great a dress, just forget it you pretty much wore dresses everyday' _she told herself.

She pulled the journal out of her robe, it hadn't been damaged. It was as if it had some sort of protection around it. The journal had a small amount of poison left on it. The poison should've dissolved the cover, but why hadn't it.


	5. Murder II

She placed Hermione's journal back into her robes, and looked at the door of her room.

_

* * *

_

Imprint's Journal:

_Having a hard time adjust to what just happened. The attack was so uncalled for all the phoenixes had ran to their sides of the Wizard World, and some even in the muggle world. They were hiding in case they were called upon again. I fear there could be another war coming, and this time there won't be enough of us to stop them. So we need to protect who we can, and those who you care about protect more than others. If the Order or Ministry find out what I've been doing it'll all end, and then they'll call upon me and hope I will bring the other phoenixes to their aid. Just as I did before, but this time I don't think the phoenixes will rejoin._

* * *

Something made her want to scream. She began to wonder if she were to scream right now would anyone know why? Would they care why? Convincing herself to go into the living room was becoming harder and harder to do.

'_Just go' _she told herself.

Maybe she could get one of her friends to tell her to get up and go into the living room. It was true, she enjoyed being pulled around places. Like when it was 4th year and Pansy dragged her to get a dress for the Yule ball. Her friend Adeline was going with Blaise and Pansy was going with Draco. Her other friends went with friends. She went with Carter Bryson or better known as Archer by Malfoy's gang, his brother Vincent Bryson was known as Chimp.

Vinceent Bryson wanted the nickname because there was more than one Vincent in Malfoy's gang. The nickname first started as a joke, but then it became what we called him. We didn't see a purpose for it since we never called either Vincent by his first name, except for Sandra Silverson who is Sevnus Silverson's younger sister we call him Sev instead because he hates his first name.

We called Sandra Shay, because she said duplication made her feel like she had multiple shadows. So instead of calling her Shad, we called her Shay. Malfoy's gang was mostly made up of phoenixes. Shay is a duplicate phoenix, mainly the type of phoenix who duplicates itself and then there was Archer. Who is an air phoenix, which is a phoenix or a wizard/witch who can control air.

Chimp is also a duplicate phoenix, Blaise is a speed phoenix which is a witch/wizard who is able to turn into a phoenix and can control rock. Pansy is also a speed phoenix and Sev is also a wind phoenix. Crabbe and Goyle are two inactive phoenixes and Draco was inactive until seventh year when another Death Eater taught him how to control his phoenix ability. His was fire, as well as his cousin Adeline who is also a fire phoenix. The Draco's least favorite cousin Aaron who is also a wind phoenix.

Phoenixes were mainly raised in a far off place away from most wizrds and witches. The phoenixes were mainly living in a circular shape if you were to see it from far up. All phoenixes in towns grouped together in a circle surround the most important groups of phoenixes, also the most powerful. The tortenas, the dark matters, and the pure dark matters. Imprint herself is a pure dark matter. The dark matters control only a certain phoenix ability, but are able to use the unique ability with that one. Tortenas (tore-teen-uhs) are phoenixes who control certain phoenix abilities. However pure dark matters control all abilities of phoenixes.

These were the phoenixes Voldemort tried to destroy on his spare time during the war, because these phoenix were so powerful they could wipe out his entire army in one blow. Each pure dark matter has a mastery. The first ability they are able to master shows how powerful they will be when they are older. Imprint's mastery was first lightning then fire. Fire is the toughest to master. Even before she had mastered fire she had already mastered some dark matter abilities at the age of three.

Such as when she destroyed a rat in her room to a puddle of blood by just pointing at it, and then closing her hand that was basically a dark matter water ability. There was also the time when she was left in a orphanage at three, and she looked a woman in the eyes after she had nearly drowned another orphan with his own blood for picking on her younger friend Sandra. They said she toyed with the woman's mind, showed her things that weren't real.

Then she mastered lightning, by turning off all the lights in the orphanage when they were all flipped inside. She flicked them on and off, until one of the women told her to stop it. That was when Snape came to pick her up, after discovering from Dumbledore that a meer four year old was causing such chaos. She had even been more powerful than Voldemort. Dumbledore had come with Snape to take her from the orphanage, and her friend Sandra came along and was adopted by the Silversons.

Then the first time she played regular chess with Snape, she used telechenetic abilities by moving chess pieces with her mind. On his court date for charges for being a Death Eater, she arrived through a lightning bolt and saved him from having to go to Azkaban. This was the memory of the first time Snape carried her with her head laid on his shoulder, and when she first met Lucius Malfoy. In the very beginning she had glared at Lucius, but that story was for another time.

"Ah" screamed someone loudly.

She remembered that scream from the first time she heard it in one of the years at Hogwarts. It was Pavarti Patil, but where was she.

"Pavarti" she said lowly.

She knelt on the floor and touched the ground trying to see if she could find anyone's body heat bellow the floors, and to her luck she had found it. However it might actually be a little too late. There were five Death Eaters in the room: Macnair, Lucius, Fenrir, and Bellatrix. She couldn't identify the last one, but a heat was generating from his body notifying Imprint that he was a fire phoenix.

'_Wait a fire phoenix' _she thought, hitting her head.

It was a fire phoenix who had killed Granger, what if this was him.

'_Someone say his name already' _she thought to herself, listening closely.

"Am I only allowed to sit here while I watch you kill her Avery" asked Fenrir.

Imprint jumped. She hadn't heard his name since he was in the war. He was one of Voldemort's first servants, he had survived this long.

"You can kill the next one" said Avery.

"Just hurry up, I'm a very busy woman" said Bellatrix.

"Of course" said Avery.

'_Incarnition'_

Incarnition (In-car-knee-she-in) was the phoenix killing curse, and brings great pain to even an inactive phoenix it was mainly used only on muggles, mudbloods, or phoenixes to kill them for certain. For an ordinary killing curse just wouldn't do it, Bellatrix laughed loudly. Imprint stood up, and pulled out the journal and pulled out the list.

_Pavarti Patil_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Ginny Weasley_

Imprint put the journal back into her robes, next was Shacklebolt and apparently the Death Eaters knew how to get them. This was over before it started.

'_You can make it, there's no way they're going to be killing anymore people' _she told herself.

She'd need find the rest of the list first. Luna, her half-sister was on this list and she wasn't about to have her killed if she didn't take a stand soon. After the list she'd need the help of the other dark matters and pure dark matters. She'd also need Pansy's help, if she would help. Draco had decided were his loyalties lie and his loyalties were nowhere with his friends.

Blaise doesn't really hang out with him anymore, Sev hangs out with Blaise and they stay away from Draco. Imprint knew all her friends hung out away from Draco for a reason. Maybe it was time to let Draco go, and let him do what he needed to do.

* * *

**Review please!...The next chapter will be up soon**

**-Ivory-Out-Of-The-Blue**


	6. Romance III

"Are you ready to go" asked Draco from her door.

Imprint looked at Draco.

"You said you'd go out with me if I was able to convince my parents to let you stay here" said Draco.

"I know" said Imprint getting up, and walking with Draco.

She watched as they walked, and she saw her friends sitting around each other laughing.

"So she's going out with Boot" said Draco.

"I guess so" said Imprint finally looking at who was with Pansy.

They climbed a hilled that was covered in snow, and he sat down at a bench at the top with a single tree behind it.

"Are you going to sit" asked Draco.

Imprint sat next to Draco. Maybe she should just leave Draco now, because if she stops the list from reaching passed five it won't matter.

"Is something wrong" asked Draco.

"No, nothing" said Imprint.

"Something is wrong" said Draco.

"I'm not coming back to the Manor with you" said Imprint.

"And why is that" asked Draco.

"Because I thought I could stay there, but I just can't" said Imprint.

"Why" asked Draco.

It was like trying to tell a child not to say a certain curse word.

"I just don't think I can hang around you anymore" said Imprint.

"Why, did I do something wrong" asked Draco.

"It isn't you it's just…there is something that's between us that would make everything not work out" said Imprint.

"What is it" asked Draco.

Imprint slid up his sleeve and pointed at pointed on the mark on his arm.

"You're a Death Eater and I'm a phoenix, it never works" said Imprint.

"My mother was a phoenix and she still went with my father" said Draco.

"Have you seen how miserable your mum is sometimes Draco? She looks sad, she's told me before that your father was a nicer person then how he is now" said Imprint.

"I'm not different" said Draco.

"You said it yourself 'sometimes you have to realize things are never going to change so you have to change instead'" said Imprint.

"I haven't changed" said Draco.

"You aren't the same" said Imprint.

"No one liked me before any of this" said Draco.

"I did" said Imprint.

Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"Before the change, before the _mark_, I liked you more than anything and I hoped you would change back to yourself…it's time I went back to reality" said Imprint standing up.

"Ivory" said Draco.

"It's over Draco there isn't anything you can say to change how I feel right now" said Imprint beginning to walk down the hill.

"What if I told you I loved you" asked Draco.

"Well then that's something I'll have to live with" said Ivory starting to walk again.

"Ivory" said Draco.

"Goodbye Malfoy" said Imprint walking down the hill, and walked into where her friends were.

Pansy stood up and walked over, and hugged her. That is when Imprint started crying, and Adeline also came over and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright" soothed Pansy.

Draco walked back into the Manor.

"How was your date Draco" asked Lucius.

Draco stopped and glared at Lucius.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" yelled Draco.

"Draco do not speak to your father that way" said Narcissa.

"I CARELESS WHAT I SHOULDN'T SAY TO HIM" Draco yelled and walked to his room and slammed the door.

Narcissa started walking to Draco's room, and Rudulphus grabbed Narcissa's arm.

"Trust me a mad Malfoy is like walking into a rabid dogs pin who's extrodinarily hungry, trust me I know from experience" said Rudulphus looking towards Lucius.

"I'm just glad I saw it" said Bellatrix.

"If anyone should talk to the boy I'd recommend it being Snape" said Rudulphus.

"And why not you" asked Bellatrix.

"I've never been that close with the boy" said Rudulphus taking his seat again.

"What do you suppose happened that upset him so much" asked Bellatrix.

"Well the fact that Ivory didn't come back with Draco, and how angry he was angry at Lucius does anyone have any clues" asked Severus.

Everyone was silent.

"You really don't know your son do you" asked Severus.

The silence continued.

"Oh just tell us already Severus" said Lucius folding down his paper.

"I'm guessing Ivory said something about him being a Death Eater, and then the boy told her how much he cared about her, then she left and it caused him to come back her angry…and he blames you most likely for the reason after you were sent to Azkaban he took your place" said Severus.

"Translation…Draco…not…with…Ivory" said Rudulphus to Lucius.

"Rudulphus come here" said Lucius.

"You're going to hit me" said Rudulphus.

"No, I swear I won't" said Lucius.

He then handed the paper to Narcissa, and she hit Rudulphus with it.

"You two are just a tag team of evil aren't you" asked Rudulphus.

"And you two aren't" said Lucius.

"Maybe you should talk to your son" said Severus.

"And since when have you been the parent of all greatness" asked Lucius.

"Do not insult me Malfoy" said Severus.

"Your own son doesn't talk to you" said Lucius.

"He has talked to me" said Severus.

"Then instead of spend so much time bonding with my son why don't you bond with your own" asked Lucius.

"Because you refuse to bond with yours" said Severus.

"Are we seriously going to get into this Snape" asked Lucius.

"You brought it up" said Severus.

"Well now I'm bring it down" said Lucius.

"Have you ever tried to form a bond with your son" asked Severus.

"He's nothing like me, he is almost exactly like you…if he had black hair and your son had blonde then I'm sure people would think he was your son" said Lucius.

"Then I guess I'll talk to him since that's another thing you refuse to do" said Severus.

"No, I'll do it" said Lucius standing up and starting to walk to his room, and then stopping.

"You need me to help you, don't you" asked Severus.

"Yes" said Lucius weakly.

Severus stood up and walked to Lucius.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Snape, I only need your help because…" began Lucius.

"You have no idea how to talk to your son" said Severus.

Lucius frowned.


	7. Mystery II

_Imprint's Journal:_

_There is no way we will survive if we begin to fight amongst ourselves. Where will we be then?_

Cygnus threw the ball against the wall, caught it, and threw it again.

"PHONIE! PHONIE! PHONIE!" yelled Regulus at the top of his longs.

"Why did I agree to let you stay over here again" asked Cygnus.

"Open the door, Phonie's here" yelled Regulus.

"Of course" said Cygnus walking to the door and opening it.

"Your eyes are red" said Cygnus.

"She's been crying" said Blaise.

"Come in" said Cygnus letting the group in.

After they were all in he shut the door.

"Who is he, I'll kill him" said Cygnus sitting down.

"He's an old friend of ours" said Sev.

"Speak for yourself" said Archer.

"Who" asked Cygnus.

"Malfoy" said Blaise.

"There's a new reason for me to kill him" said Cygnus.

"Phonie don't be upset" said Regulus crawling on the couch, and hugging his sister with his curly black hair galling against her.

"Reggie why don't you go and play with the puppy" said Cygnus.

Regulus started petting the puppy.

"Do you want me to kill him" asked Cygnus.

"I do" said Chimp.

"She ended it with him, Cyg" said Pansy looking at Cygnus.

"Are you all idiots" asked Adeline.

"Then why is she crying" asked Sev.

"Ok, so this is one of those times I get to punch Malfoy for a reason he doesn't know" asked Cygnus.

"That's what you usually do to people anyway" said Chimp.

"I do" said Cygnus.

"Basically" said Sev.

"Great now I have less wanting to punch him" said Cygnus.

"Hello, have you completely forgotten your sister is crying" asked Pansy.

"I'm not surprised" said Theodore.

"Nott, you're in Cygnus' house and you could possibly get yourself murdered" said Archer.

"Maybe I should shut up" said Theodore.

"I'm glad he knows" said Cygnus.

"It's a valuable warning" said Blaise.

"I learned the hard way" said Chimp.

"Doesn't Sev have more of a reason to be crying then anyone, I mean he was sort of beaten his _entire_ life" said Shay.

"She has a point" said Archer putting some of his black hair behind his ear.

Chimp looked at his twin brother.

"Archer is right, I mean the dude enjoys being hit" said Chimp.

Sev shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just glad my father paid attention to me at all" said Sev.

"That's sad man" said Chimp putting his hand on Sev's shoulder.

Imprint stood up.

"Where are you going" asked Cygnus.

"The room" said Imprint.

"Oh, ok" said Cygnus.

Imprint walked into a room in the back of Cygnus' house. There she picked up a book with Slytherin colors on it. She opened it, and began to look at the pictures. She turned to the sixth year pictures. Imprint looked at the picture and did a small smile, it was a picture of her and Draco leaning against each other. Then she flipped to the last page, and it was a group photo and on the last page was another picture of her and Draco in 7th year.

"Why" she almost screamed throwing the book across the room.

She wiped her face up and down with her hands.

"I hate you" she yelled putting her hands down.

Screaming would feel great right then, but instead she looked at the book and it sat there open on the same page. Imprint hissed at the book, not knowing what had caused her to do that. The hiss had sounded like a snake, and the book lit on fire.

"Oh my gosh" said Imprint.

Meanwhile, out in Cygnus' living room.

"Does anyone smell something burning" asked Chimp.

Everyone began to sniff around.

"Ivory" said Cygnus running into the room.

The friends chased after Cygnus.

"Adeline" yelled Cygnus.

Adeline waved her hand in the air pulling the fire away from the book, and held it in the palm of her hand. Then she closed her hand, turning the fire into nothing.

"Are you alright" asked Cygnus walking over near his sister.

Imprint held herself, and Cygnus came and wrapped his arms around his younger half-sister.

"I didn't mean to do it, I hissed and it set on fire I don't know" said Imprint speak fast.

"It's alright you're okay everything is fine" said Cygnus putting his sister's head on his shoulder.

It was like when she set her room on fire at the Orphanage, when she was three. The pure dark matters were basically afraid of fire, because fire naturally evaporated dark air. Even knowing the they could control fire, they couldn't go near it.

"It should be fine now" said Blaise examining the book.

"You are much better at that spell then I am" said Sev.

"How can you not repair something" asked Chimp.

"That's a question that would be better to ask Malfoy" said Archer.

Pansy looked at Archer.

"It's the truth" said Archer.

"Let's go back into the living room" said Shay.

Cygnus and Imprint exited after everyone else.

"Have you thought about talking to your father" asked Cygnus taking his seat.

"Not really" said Imprint.

"Why do you expect her to talk to hers when you don't even speak to your own" asked Pansy speaking faster the usual.

Cygnus looked towards Pansy.

"Never mind, it's none of my business" said Pansy.

"There's a difference, her father didn't have a choice whether or not to leave her…mine did, and he chose to leave" said Cygnus.

"He had to make money somehow" said Archer.

Cygnus glared at Archer.

"I'm the same age as you Cyg, I have no reason to be scared of you" said Archer.

The two held a glare for a long time.

"Ok, tone it down boys" said Shay.

"Changing the subject" said Imprint getting the two boys attention.

Imprint pulled out the journal and sat it on the table.

"Did you steal that" asked Shay.

"No, I got it from Granger's house and there's this" said Imprint pulling out the folded piece of paper.

"What is that" asked Cygnus.

"It's a list of people the Death Eaters are going to kill in the next few days" said Imprint.

"Why is Pavarti crossed out" asked Pansy passing the now unfolded paper to Adeline.

"I heard them kill her while I was at the Manor" said Imprint.

"So what now there's like four people left" said Adeline setting the paper on the table.

"We need to tell the Ministry" said Shay.

"No, we can't tell the Ministry" said Cygnus.

"And why not" asked Shay.

"Because the Ministry will think a couple of eighteen year olds are just trying to get attention" said Sev.

"Slytherins don't exactly have the trust of the Ministry" said Chimp.

"Then what are we going to do" asked Shay.

"We're going to have to fight them off" said Adeline.

"There is no way we can stand up to the Death Eaters and possibly You-Know-Who" said Pansy.

"We aren't going to be fighting anyone off right now" said Cygnus.

"We will have to eventually, the aurors won't stand a chance against the Death Eaters" said Chimp.

"We'll have to do something" said Sev.

"How about we go to the Order" asked Shay.

"Are you kidding me, they don't trust any of us…they betrayed us Ivory knows that especially" said Sev.

"We can trust them" said Shay.

"Speak for yourself, they put me and Ivory on the capture list for Azkaban" said Blaise.

"You were taken off" said Shay. "Besides…they'll need our help" she continued.

"The Order will betray anyone they can use" said Sev.

"Shay is right, they'll need us" said Adeline.

"Ivory is basically the leader of the dark matters and pure dark matters, they'll come out of hiding only if they're led by a lightning phoenix" said Pansy.

"She is the only lightning left" said Adeline.

"No, she isn't" said Cygnus.

They all looked at Cygnus.

"What do you mean, no she isn't" asked Pansy.

"When Regulus went to the dark matter training, he electrocuted a kid for calling Sirius a jail bird" said Cygnus.

"Defensive kid" said Archer.

"I agree with him, if someone called a member of my family a jail bird they could count on being roasted alive" said Adeline.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll ever mention your uncle's past again" said Blaise.

"Smart Blaise" said Adeline.

"What about you Cyg, you could always come along when we talk to the Order" said Shay.

A knock came from the door.

"Or we could talk to them now" said Imprint.

Everyone looked confused.

"Open the door and you'll understand" said Imprint.

Cygnus opened the door.

"Weasley" asked Cygnus.

"Can we come in" asked George.

"Go right ahead" said Cygnus letting in George and Mr. Weasley.

He then closed the door.

"Ms. Black" said Mr. Weasley.

"I prefer Snape, the Order should know that by now" said Imprint.

"What do you want" asked Cygnus.

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth, but Imprint interrupted.

"He would like to try and convince us to come and speak to the Order, because Harry told them about how Ginny was on a list to be killed" said Imprint.

"Exactly" said Mr. Weasley looking at Cygnus, then confusedly at Imprint.

"I see five hours into the future every once and awhile I make sure I change certain things" said Imprint.

"Oh, sight phoenix" said Mr. Weasley.

"No, pure dark matter…you were fairly close" said Imprint.

"So would you be so kind to accompany us back to the Headquarters" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Of course, and sorry about your hand George" said Imprint.

"What, ow" said George.

"Sorry, Phonie I saw snake cloud" said Regulus.

"Snake cloud, what snake cloud" asked Imprint.

"At first it looked like skull, but then I saw snake" said Regulus.

"We have to go, now" said Imprint.

"What's going on Phonie" asked Regulus.

"Death Eaters" said Severus looking out the window.

"Great and they'll mess with your house" said Archer.

"The house repairs itself, so I could care less" said Cygnus.

"And you say you got this house for only a few sacks of gold" asked Sev.

"I know right" said Cygnus.

"Cyg you go with them, I need to get something" said Imprint.

"What is so important you need it right now" asked Cygnus.

"Pansy and Blaise can you come with me" asked Imprint.

"Yeah" said Pansy and Blaise.

"Let's go" said Imprint.

"Ivory what's so important" asked Cygnus.

"You'll see soon" said Imprint.

"Ivory" said Cygnus.

"I'll see you there alright" said Imprint.

"Phonie" said Regulus.

"I have to go Reggie" said Imprint.

Then just like that they apparated. Imprint, Blaise, and Pansy watched as the black clouds landed.

"Let's go" said Pansy.

"_HISSS" something hissed loudly._

"No" said Imprint.

Imprint looked at the direction the noise had been coming from. The lipless blue figure smirked.

"We have to go Ivory" said Blaise.

"_Don't move" he hissed in her ear._

"Ivory" said Pansy.

"Grab her" said Blaise.

Pansy pulled Imprint over to them, and screamed when the glass shattered. The glass flew everywhere, and Pansy pulled Imprint down. Imprint's eyes were focusing on the figure.

"I need you to hold onto me" said Blaise.

Pansy wrapped an arm around Blaise.

"Hold on tightly" said Blaise.

Pansy tightened her arm around Blaise, and just then they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Imprint gasped for air as the reappeared, and she began to cough.

"What the bloody hell happened to you back there" asked Blaise.

"You didn't hear it" asked Imprint.

"Hear what" asked Pansy.

"Never mind, let's just go in and out" said Imprint.

Imprint looked at Gringott's bank in front of her.

"What now" asked Blaise.

"We go in and we get what we need" said Imprint.

Blaise opened the door for the two ladies, and they entered.

"What do you want" asked the goblin behind the counter.

"I need you to open a vault" said Imprint.

"Which vault" asked the goblin behind the counter.

Imprint took a deep breath.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon, because of how far ahead I am in the story...Review Please, I'd love to hear what you have to say. Just be kind please in your review if you do.**

**-Ivory-Out-Of-The-Blue**


	8. Mystery III

She released the breath.

"Malfoy" said Imprint.

"Are you sure about this, I mean there is more than one way to get back at him" whispered Pansy.

"It's nothing like that" she whispered back.

"Password" asked the goblin.

"Irrida, Galithios, and Sarmen" said Imprint.

"Thank you" said the goblin stepping down, and bringing them to a boat.

It stopped at a large vault.

"I must say I'm impressed" said Blaise.

"Key please" said the goblin.

Imprint pulled a necklace with a key on the end of it. The goblin took it, and opened the door to the vault.

"I will wait by the boat" said the goblin.

Blaise, Pansy, and Imprint entered the vault.

"What is it you need to get" asked Blaise.

"This" said Imprint grabbing hold of a circular necklace with a gray liquid inside.

"Ivory, what is that" asked Pansy.

"It's lightning phoenix blood it'll make it impossible for anyone to locate me" said Imprint.

"You aren't going to go hiding again" asked Blaise.

"No, he can locate me" said Imprint.

"How" asked Pansy.

Imprint sighed.

"I didn't exactly want to tell anyone" said Imprint.

She took off a bandage on her hand, and it revealed a snake like scar.

"What is that" asked Pansy.

"When I blocked a killing curse from Reggie when he first turned three, the dark lord showed up at our house and wanted to make it clear to my mother that she shouldn't betray him" said Imprint.

"You got it from protecting your brother" said Blaise.

"He couldn't figure out how I wasn't killed by the phoenix killing curse" said Imprint.

"So how did that end up in here" asked Pansy.

"When I disappeared with Regulus I left necklace on the table, and I heard from Death Eaters in 7th year that he had kept an item from one of the raids" said Imprint.

"That makes sense" said Blaise.

"Ivory, there's someone outside with the goblin" whispered Pansy.

"Lucius" said Imprint.

"What" asked Blaise.

"We need to apparate" yelled Imprint.

"What, why" asked Pansy.

"Now" said Imprint.

The three grouped together, and just as the Death Eaters entered the vault they disappeared. Then reappearing at the Order Headquarters, they all fell on their backs.

"Horrible landing" said Blaise.

"Well I couldn't have them following us" said Imprint.

"Was that Bellatrix Lestrange" asked Pansy.

"You really didn't read the entire paper" said Blaise.

"Are you three alright" asked Mr. Weasley entering the room.

"I just landed on my back…I'm not sure if I'm alright" said Blaise.

"Panse aren't cats supposed to land on their feet" asked Adeline.

"I wish my back didn't hurt so much, because I would punch you" said Pansy.

"Need help" asked Archer to Imprint.

Archer grabbed her hands, and helped her up. Archer looked Imprint in the eyes.

"Hey Archer there's a thing with friends which you should understand that in other words it means…SHE IS OUR FRIENDS SISTER" said Chimp.

Archer hit his younger twin brother.

"I'll see you around" said Archer letting Imprint's hands go, and going after his brother.

"I'm so glad you're moving on" said Pansy.

"What Archer, no" said Imprint.

"Of course not" said Adeline.

Imprint walked after her friends who were going into the kitchen.

"I'm not going in there" said Imprint backing up.

"Why" asked Blaise. "Oh" he continued.

"I haven't seen him in years" said Imprint.

"Well now is the time" said Blaise grabbing her and pulling her into the room.

"Ivory" asked Sirius.

Imprint looked towards Sirius. He smiled toward his daughter; she took a breath and sat next to her father.

"I missed you" said Sirius.

"I did to" said Imprint.

"It's been a long time hasn't it" asked Sirius.

"Yes" said Imprint.

"I never knew when you were fourteen that your mother was having Regulus" said Sirius.

"I didn't think you did" said Imprint.

"You know I wouldn't that" asked Sirius.

"I know you didn't" said Imprint.

"I was fairly happy to see your mother except she never told me" said Sirius.

"I know" said Imprint.

"Cygnus told me, after I had come back" said Sirius.

Imprint looked at Sirius in the eyes.

"Cygnus told you" asked Imprint.

"His exact words were I don't want Regulus to end up like me, because his father didn't come back to him" said Sirius.

Imprint looked down the row until she met Cygnus' eyes, and he looked away quickly.

"I did sort of expect that" said Imprint.

Then she noticed someone was staring at her, and she looked and saw it was Archer. He wouldn't be a bad person to become involved with, she just had never really thought about it.

Regulus walked over and pulled on his older sister's sleeve, and she looked down.

"Phonie, can I sit with you and father" asked Regulus.

"Why don't you go and read" said Sirius.

"I don't like reading" said Regulus.

"Read this" said Imprint giving Regulus a book.

Regulus turned the book sideways.

"It's on potions" said Imprint.

"I like potions" said Regulus walking out the room with Mrs. Weasley..

Then Kingsley entered the room and took his seat with a pointed nosed lady next to him.

"This meeting is called to begin" said a woman with a pointed nose.

"Are you going to state what it is you need to tell us" asked Kingsley.

"You're in danger Minister" said Shay.

"What kind of danger, and what do you know about it" asked the woman with the pointed nose.

"Excuse me for asking this but, who the _hell _are you" asked Adeline.

"I am here to assist the Minister, and I would like her to continue with her danger statement" said the Ministry assistant.

"You see we found this list" said Shay.

"Technically Ivory found it" said Sev.

Shay looked at Sev.

"And it said his name on it" said Shay.

"Are you speaking about the same Ivory put on the Azkaban list" asked the Minister Assistant.

"Actually we were both put on the list" said Blaise.

"Who are you" asked the Minister Assistant.

"Blaise Zabini" said Blaise.

"You were said to have been put on there for a reason" said the Minister Assistant.

"Yes because we were betrayed" said Blaise.

"You were not betrayed Mr. Zabini, you were used to infiltrate the Death Eaters" said the Minister Assistant.

"Well then I don't enjoy being used" said Blaise.

"As I was saying she found the list, and showed it to all of us and it had names on it and one of the people was already killed once she had showed it to us" said Shay.

"Who is on that list" asked the Minister Assistant.

"None of your damn business" said Pansy crossing her arms.

The Minister Assistant glared at Pansy, and then looked at Shay.

"And how did she get this list" asked the Minister Assistant.

"She did what she had to do to get it" said Blaise.

"So she went into the home and took the journal" asked the Minister Assistant.

"If you haven't noticed lately there have been a lot more Death Eaters working in the Ministry, and have of them disguise themselves as the inspectors for homes people were killed in" said Cygnus.

"How is it you came across this information" asked the Minister Assistant.

"I've spent a large amount of time around the Ministry, and I've heard the whispers of Death Eaters I reported them and you're the one who rejected them" said Cygnus.

"Because your theories could not be proven" said the Minister Assistant.

"If you had actually investigated into it then it probably would've been" said Cygnus.

"What are you presuming" asked the Minister Assistant.

"Isn't your grandson a Death Eater" asked Chimp.

"What are you talking about" asked the Minister Assistant.

"I knew you reminded me of someone" said Archer.

"You were Crabbe's grandmother" said Blaise.

"And what's that have to do with anything" asked the Minister Assistant.

"Then wouldn't you defend the Death Eaters" asked Chimp.

The Minister's Assistant's eyes widened. The Assistant panicked and took out her wand.

"Go ahead" said Cygnus to Adeline.

'_Expelliarmus'_

"I never really had a use for a wand" said Adeline throwing fire at the Minister's assistant, which then was tied around her. Then the Minister's Assistant turned back into her true look.

"A rogue" said Kingsley.

"Don't sound so surprised, rogues do work for You-Know-Who" said Adeline.

"So you were stalling" asked Kingsley.

"Yeah, pretty much" said Shay.

"What are we going to do with her" asked Kingsley.

"There are numerous things we could do" said Adeline.

"First we should erase her memory" said Cygnus.

"How is it you people know these things, said Ron looking at all of them.

"We're a bunch of Slytherins, what did you expect" asked Pansy.


	9. Past I

Severus looked at a picture of Imprint in the newspaper when she was four and him holding the girl. Everything was simpler back then. He leaned back in his chair in his room, then looked over at his pensieve across the room. Severus stood and walked over to it, and the memory seemed to float to the top. He looked down at it, and accidently fell down into it. Severus looked at the younger version of himself, and then looked over to where Lucius sat watching.

"_Severus Snape, you're called as a Death Eater do you accept" said the Minister._

_ The younger version of himself hesitated._

"_Yes Minister" said Severus._

_ Dumbledore sat watching and waiting._

"_And Dumbledore has offered to help you change from this" asked the Minister._

"_Yes" said Severus._

"_And you've seen no signs of changing" asked the Minister._

"_Yes" said Severus._

"_Has there been any other solution given" asked the Minister._

_ The younger version looked to Dumbledore. He stood and looked towards the Minister._

"_There is one Minister" said Dumbledore._

"_And what would that be" asked the Minister._

"_A girl, her parents have well left her" said Dumbledore._

"_We went over this problem once before Dumbledore, the girl is nothing more than a squib she has never shown any magical ability" said the Minister._

"_Perhaps the girl was hiding it" said Dumbledore._

"_There is no way this could've been hidden this long" said the Minister._

"_The girl nearly set her room on fire, and very well the rest of the Orphanage" said Dumbledore._

"_They found a fallen candle, it was nothing more" said the Minister._

"_How do you not know the girl did not plant it there" asked Dumbledore._

"_When we asked her of it, there was no response given" said the Minister._

"_The girl refuses to speak to certain people, she would not even speak to me" said Dumbledore._

"_And what makes you think he should be any different" asked the Minister._

"_Her mother was a dark matter phoenix if the girl is also she would not speak to someone who has a different type of soul" said Dumbledore._

"_Enough! I've heard enough, all in favor of dropping all charges against the accused" asked the Minister._

_ No one raised their hands. The younger version of himself looked down._

"_Very well then Severus Snape you're hearby sentenced to Azkaban" said the Minister._

_ The guards came towards Severus, and then a large flood of lightning entered the room once left revealing a small girl. Her eye color right then was red, and then it returned to her grey colored eyes._

"_Step aside little girl" said one of the guards._

_ Nearing Severus._

"_I wouldn't touch her if I were you" said Severus._

_ The guard grabbed the girl's arm, and the little girl screamed and the guard was shot backward into the wall. Then the girl started crying, and clinging onto Severus' robes. Severus looked shocked at the girl holding onto him in such a way._

"_What if he were to watch over the girl, and check on the girl in a year and if things have changed for the better then we drop the charges" said Dumbledore._

"_All who agree with what is spoken" asked the Minister._

_ Almost the entire room agreed with what Dumbledore had said._

"_All against" asked the Minister._

_ The very few who hadn't raised their hands raised them._

"_Very well, but if anything is to go wrong I will not hesitate in sending you to Azkaban" said the Minister._

_ Severus glanced up at the Minister._

"_Of course" said Severus._

_ Severus picked up the little girl who immediately stopped crying, and laid her head on his shoulder._

"_You little faker" said Severus quietly._

_ The girl gave a small smile, and Severus walked out carrying the little girl._

"_Thank you" said Severus to Dumbledore._

"_It is not me you should be thanking" said Dumbledore._

_ A picture was taken of him holding her, and then he set her down. He looked at the small girl: her eyes grey, her skin a light brown, and her hair black going straight down her back. Her hair hadn't been that long, but fairly long._

"_Do you know whom she belongs to" said Severus eyeing Dumbledore suspiciously._

"_Someone you once knew" said Dumbledore._

"_Whom would that be" asked Severus._

"_That is for you to find out" said Dumbledore passing by Severus, and around Lucius who was walking towards Severus._

_ Lucius stopped Severus from where he was going._

"_What do you want Lucius" asked Severus._

"_I'm here to congratulate you Snape" said Lucius._

_ Then he crouched down near the small girl._

"_And who might you be" asked Lucius._

"_Ivory" said the young girl._

"_You remind me a great deal of a friend of mine, do you recall your father's name" asked Lucius._

"_Mum said I wasn't suppose to say it" said the young girl._

"_Oh come on now just for fun" said Lucius._

"_Sirius" said the young girl._

_ Lucius then stood up, and looked at Severus. Who was white as a sheet._

"_Did you hear that Severus, Sirius" said Lucius._

"_That doesn't instantly mean it's that Sirius" said Severus._

"_Of course not" said Lucius looking down at the little girl. "And what is your last name" asked Lucius._

"_Black" said the young girl._

_ Lucius smirked towards Severus._

"_I believe that answers everything" said Lucius._

The scene disappeared, and led into another scene.

"_I had no clue Black had a daughter in the first place" said Lucius._

"_What am I suppose to do with her" asked Severus looking over at the little girl just staring blankly at the toys on the floor._

"_Well she certainly doesn't act like him, I'm quite amazed that Daffodil married him in the first place" said Lucius._

_ Severus turned to Lucius._

"_Does she even realize that her daughter is now with me" asked Severus._

"_She abandoned the girl, I mean she didn't even abandon your son" said Lucius._

"_What was so wrong with the little girl that would make her abandon her" asked Severus._

_ Just then all the lights shut off._

"_Did you not pay for electricity" asked Lucius._

"_Do you see that" asked Severus looking at where the little girl was still sitting._

_ A light was flashing on and off, and the little girl was moving only one finger up and down._

"_Ivory" said Severus._

_ The girl looked at Severus, and suddenly all the lights turned back on. Lucius looked around bewildered._

"_That's bloody incredible" said Lucius._

"_How did you just do that" asked Severus walking over to the little girl._

_ She moved away from Severus in fear._

"_I just want to know how, I promise you you're not in trouble" said Severus._

_ She stared at Severus, and turned her head to the right side._

"_Have you tried bringing her around any other people Severus" asked Lucius._

"_I wasn't exactly sure what to do with her" said Severus._

"_Well she's a child Severus, not a monster" said Lucius walked over to the little girl, and sitting down on the floor with her._

_ Severus looked at Lucius awkwardly._

"_Do you not like the toys" asked Lucius showing her a bear on the floor._

"_I don't like it" said the girl._

"_What happened to the bear's eye" asked Lucius._

"_It disappeared" said the girl._

"_How did it disappear" asked Lucius._

"_It turned into ash" said the girl pointing at the little dirt mark on the bear._

"_Did you do that" asked Lucius._

"_It was an accident" said the girl._

"_How do you turn a bear's eye to ash" asked Severus._

_ The little girl jumped._

"_Don't sound so angry Severus, it was an accident" said Lucius._

_ Severus walked and sat on the couch away from Lucius and the girl._

"_Did you do anything that the other kids couldn't when you were at the Orphanage" asked Lucius._

"_When did you find out about that" asked Severus._

"_That doesn't matter at the moment, now did you" asked Lucius turning back to the little girl._

"_Yes" she said._

"_Like what" asked Lucius._

_ The girl pointed at the lamp she had been turning on and off earlier, and she levitated it and then threw it across the room._

"_Who taught you to do that" asked Lucius._

"_It was an accident" she said._

"_Did someone try to hurt you at the Orphanage" asked Lucius._

"_They tried to hurt Sandra" said the girl._

"_What did you do to them" asked Lucius._

"_I burnt them" said the girl._

"_What do you mean you burnt them" asked Lucius._

"_I made them hurt" said the girl._

"_What do you mean" asked Lucius._

"_Like this" said the girl._

_ A little bird flew into the room, and onto the floor. She looked at the bird deeply into its eyes, and then the bird started make tweets of pain. Then the bird began to twitch, and squirm. The girl looked toward Lucius._

"_See" said the girl._

_ The bird stopped chirping, and flew speedily out the window._

"_Where did you learn to do that" asked Lucius._

"_I just sort of did it" said young Imprint._

_ Lucius stood up, and turned to Severus._

"_You should bring her over sometime" said Lucius._

"_You are joking" asked Severus as he followed Lucius to the door._

"_Narcissa has always wanted a daughter, and Draco gets bored of everything too quickly so just bring her over sometime" said Lucius._

"_Then what" asked Severus._

_ Lucius sighed at the younger Severus' ignorance._

"_Ok, bring her over tomorrow, and then we'll see" said Lucius._


	10. Past II

"_Stop that" said Severus._

_ He was watching as the little girl moved repeatedly in the same swaying motion. Then Lucius answered the door._

"_It took you awhile" said Lucius._

_ Lucius looked at the little girl, who was wearing a black dress._

"_And how are we today" asked Lucius with kindness in his voice._

"_Good" said young Imprint continuing her swaying._

_ Lucius let them enter the house, and the little girl stared around the living room. Noticing a large amount of green colored items in the room._

"_And who would this be" asked Narcissa entering the room._

_ The girl didn't smile, she just continued her looking around the room._

"_She would be your cousin Sirius' daughter" said Lucius._

"_He had a daughter" asked Narcissa._

"_She has absolutely nothing in common with Sirius besides the same colored eyes" said Lucius._

"_Does she not smile" asked Narcissa._

"_No, she does just not always" said Severus._

"_Maybe she's mimicking you Severus" said Lucius._

"_Lucius" said Narcissa._

"_The man barely smiles" said Lucius._

"_What is her name" asked Narcissa watching as the young girl walked over to a bookshelf in the large room._

"_Ivory" said Severus._

_ The little girl continued her eyes wandering the bookshelf._

"_I swear it's as if she's looking for something" said Narcissa._

"_What could a four year old child possibly be looking for, in the bookshelf" asked Lucius._

_ She pulled down a book, and sat down on the floor._

"_I think she might've just found it" said Severus walking over to the little girl._

_ Severus stopped at where the little girl sat._

"_What is that you're reading" asked Severus._

_ The girl was silent._

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard, classic" said Lucius staring at the one empty spot on the bookshelf._

"_What story is she reading" asked Narcissa._

"_The Tale of three brothers" asked Severus inspecting the book._

"_I always found that one the most annoying" said Lucius taking a seat by the fire._

"_My goodness is she at the end" asked Narcissa._

_ The girl closed the book, and made it float back to the top of the shelf. Then she pulled out another one, and it landed in her hands. Then young Draco entered the room._

"_Who is she" asked the younger Draco trying to get a good look at the girl sitting on the floor reading a book._

"_Your godfather's new daughter" said Lucius._

_ Severus glared at Lucius._

"_Godfather has a daughter" asked Draco._

"_Well now he does" said Lucius sighing on the last word._

"_Ivory why don't you go and play with Draco for awhile" said Narcissa._

"_Ok" said young Imprint making the book float to its spot on the bookshelf._

_ She stood up and looked at Draco._

"_Come on" said Draco leading the young girl to the garden in the back of the house._

"_What is this girl" asked Narcissa._

"_A child" said Lucius._

"_Did you take a look at this book" asked Narcissa tossing the book at Severus._

_ Severus caught the book._

"_Greatest Potion maker in the world" read Severus._

"_How far ahead is she" asked Lucius._

"_I don't know I've never taught her anything" said Severus._

"_Well someone had to have taught her how to read something with words like this" said Narcissa._

"_That doesn't mean she can read it" said Severus._

"_Ivory come in here" said Narcissa._

"_What are you doing" asked Severus._

"_I'm proving my point" said Narcissa._

_ The young girl entered the house with Draco walking behind her._

"_I want you to read this for me" said Narcissa picking out a much larger book and giving it to the girl._

_ She opened the book._

"_Can you read it aloud please" said Narcissa._

"_The wind phoenix slashed the inferior wizard with a large blade, causing him to bleed a large amount of dark blood…which then one of the wizard's allies came from behind him and slashed him with a blade made of a golden steel, and then the great wind phoenix fell giving the wizards the throne…and then the great wind phoenix Mathew swore revenge for murdering his eldest brother, for originally he was the heir to the throne" said young Imprint._

_ Narcissa turned towards Severus, and the little girl closed the book._

"_Where did you learn to read that" asked Severus._

"_I taught myself" said the younger Imprint._

"_How did you do that" asked Lucius._

"_Mum used to tell me all I needed to do was sound it out to say it" said young Imprint._

"_Come along Ivory we should go" said Severus._

_ She walked over to Severus._

"_Come here" said Severus._

"_What you're leaving already" asked Lucius._

"_I don't want to bother you with my problems" said Severus._

"_You don't bother me at all, well maybe a little" said Lucius._

"_Very well then, come along Ivory" said Severus._

"_Come on Severus I was only joking" said Lucius._

"_I'm sure Narcissa doesn't feel that way" said Severus._

_ Lucius turned to his wife._

"_He should go we don't need the Ministry sniffing around here anyway" said Narcissa._

_ Lucius looked back at Severus._

"_Well at least I don't feel that way" said Lucius._

"_I shouldn't have bothered you" said Severus._

"_You don't have to leave" said Lucius._

"_Good riddance I say" said Narcissa._

"_Ivory come along" said Severus._

_ The young girl walked over to Severus._

"_Keep your freak of nature to yourself" yelled Narcissa._

_ Severus reached the girls hand, and walked out the door with her. A carriage awaited them outside._

"_Severus you can't be serious, Narcissa is just being overprotective of Draco" said Lucius._

"_I have to get through a year with this little girl Lucius, and I think I will take care of her" said Severus._

"_Come with me, I promise she'll never say anything like that again" said Lucius._

"_I'll see you in a year at most Malfoy" said Severus walking away with the little girl, and setting her in the carriage._

_ The girl was crying._

"_Why are you crying" asked Severus._

_ The girl continued to cry._

"_Come here" said Severus cradling the young girl._

"_I-I'm s-sorry" she said through her sobbing._

"_This isn't your fault, it isn't your fault" he soothed hugging her._

The scene disappeared, and Severus stood in his room once again.


	11. You Made Me I

All she had been then to him, was a way to escape a punishment. However now she was so much more to him.

_'I was suppose to protect her' _he thought to himself.

"Well done Snape, now she'll hate you and so will her mother" said Severus to himself.

"Snape" said Avery knocking on the door.

Severus opened the door.

"The dark lord wants to see you" said Avery.

He walked passed Avery.

"In the basement" said Avery.

Severus walked down the steps, and into the basement.

"Yes, my lord" said Severus.

"I need evidence that you truly serve me" said Voldemort.

"What is it you wish my lord" asked Severus.

They dragged in a beast into the room.

"I want you to kill it" said Voldemort.

The beast growled at him.

"My lord, I can't" said Severus.

"You will" said Voldemort.

"It is innocent" said Severus.

"It's murdered and killed Snape, now _kill _it" said Voldemort.

"I will not" said Severus.

"Now" said Voldemort.

"No" said Severus.

"Give him a little encouragement" said Voldemort snapping his fingers.

A Rogue Phoenix held a woman with black hair, green eyes, and light brown skin.

"Kill it Snape" said Voldemort. "Or watch her die" he continued.

"I can't" siad Severus.

Voldemort snapped his fingers again. The Rogue's wand went up to her throat.

"I beg of you, don't harm her" said Severus.

"You do know Daffodil, do you not" asked Voldemort.

"Please" said Severus.

"You want her realeased, you kill the animal" said Voldemort.

_'Avada Kedavra'_

Life left the animal's eyes. The Rogue let Daffodil go, and she ran into Severus' arms.

"Daffodil" said Severus lowly, while stroking her hair.

"Severus" said Daffodil.

"Take her" said Voldemort.

One of the Death Eaters pulled her away from Severus.

"Daffodil" said Severus.

"Sev" said Daffodil, before being pulled into the darkness of the basement.

"If you ever want to see her again, you shouldn't disobey me again" said Voldemort leaving the basement.

Severus walked up the basement stairs, and returned to his room. He closed the door, and then kicked the bed. The one of the only other women he loved was being held hostage. Before Lily had left him he had spent a large amount of time with Daffodil, that made him love her enough to marry her and have a son with her.

Though he had named him another, she had renamed him Cygnus. When he started talking about how he regretted his life and so many things he had done that's when she left and married Sirius a year late and had Ivory. Then there was Xenophilus, and she stayed single for a large amount of time when she was destroyed by her own curiosity. Once she was healed she remarried Sirius when Ivory was fourteen.

He remembered how he would study with her, and she'd always laugh at a smart joke he had said. A lot of his friends would be lost by the fact she was laughing. Then one day he worked the nerve to kiss her, and he did. That when he learned he wasn't the only one who fancied Daffodil. There was also Sirius, which is one of the reasons that James and Sirius Had picked on him one day. It had been fifth year that it had happened.

The same day he lost them both, he had called Lily a mudblood. Lily started crying and that's when Lily ran away from him, and then Daffodil chased after her. After that they didn't speak until 7th year came.

Even then she hadn't fully accepted his apology for calling Lily a mudblood. Daffodil despised the word and barely hung around Lucius for it. Lucius had always spoken the word. Even though he was older then Daffodil she grew up with Lucius which is why he had eventually met her. All the teasing by his friends liking her, caused him to ask her on a date. She wasn't a substitute love, he actually loved her a lot. However he still wasn't sure how much.

She helped him be himself, so if he had to possibly kill some things to protect her...then he'd do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phonie" asked Regulus.

"Reggie go back to sleep" said Imprint.

"Where are you going Phonie" asked Regulus.

"I need you to trust me, I have to do this Regulus" said Imprint.

"Phonie" asked Regulus.

"Go back to sleep" said Imprint laying her brother's head back down.

Regulus laid his head back down, and went back to sleep. Imprint walked out the room, and placed her hood up. It was nearing the morning, and plants were dying outside. She opened the door.

"Leaving" asked Blaise.

"Blaise what are doing here" whispered Imprint.

"During the meeting you barely spoke, so I listened to your thoughts" whispered Blaise.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily" whispered Pansy.

"How did you guys end up being great friends" whispered Imprint.

"You made us that way…if it wasn't for you I'd probably be trailing after Malfoy, and doing what he's doing but I'm not am I" asked Blaise.

"Well someone has to stay here with Adeline" whispered Imprint.

"Shay said she would" whispered Pansy.

"Hopefully Shay tells them when we're farther then Cyg can get to us" said Blaise.

"That's a risk I'm willing to make" said Imprint.

"Then we should get going" said Pansy putting up her hood.

"Just like old times" said Blaise putting his hood up.

The three friends walked out of the house, and shut the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're all so pathetic, aren't they Draco" asked Lucius watching as the muggles were being tortured.

"Yes, Father" said Draco.

"It'll be wonderful once all of them are gone, won't it" asked Lucius.

"Yes, Father" said Draco staying in his seat.

"Draco is something wrong" asked Lucius.

"It's nothing" said Draco.

"It's the girl again isn't it" asked Lucius.

"She's your goddaughter, and I love her" said Draco.

"You what" asked Lucius looking at his son in shock.


	12. You Made Me II

"Ivory! Ivory!" yelled Cygnus running around the house.

"What's up with him" asked Ron eating some of his breakfast.

"His sister left alone" said George.

Fred sat down at the table.

"No, he left with her friend Blaise and Prissy" said Fred sitting next to George.

"It's Pansy" said Shay sitting down.

"I agree with you, she is quite prissy" laughed Adeline sitting next to Shay.

"That's messed up Addie" said Chimp sitting next to Adeline.

"Don't call me Addie" said Adeline.

"I can't find Ivory anywhere" said Cygnus looking into the kitchen.

"Phonie left last night, she told me to go to sleep" said Regulus.

"I know she…wait she told you to go to sleep" asked Cygnus.

"Yes, she said "Go to sleep Regulus"" said Regulus.

"Why didn't you tell someone Reggie" asked Cygnus.

"He just did" said George.

A lot of laughter came from around the table.

* * *

"I'm so hungry" whined Pansy.

"Blaise said he'd be back with some food" said Imprint.

"That was an hour ago" whined Pansy.

"Panse, that was ten minutes ago" laughed Imprint.

"Oh" said Pansy looking at Imprint.

Imprint attempted to stop laughing.

"Oh shut up" said Pansy throwing some snow at Imprint.

"Pansy you're going to get dirt in your fingernails" said Imprint.

Pansy examined her fingernails.

"I see no dirt" said Pansy throwing more snow at Imprint.

* * *

"What did you just say" asked Lucius looking closely at his son.

Draco sighed.

"I can't believe I just said that" said Draco massaging his temples.

"What was it" asked Lucius.

"I'm such an idiot, I told you…I can't believe I told you" said Draco now covering his face with his hand.

"You didn't just say you…" began Lucius falling into his seat. "I'm in need of tonic" he continued.

There was a long pause.

"Just say it already, so he'll know" said Rudulphus.

"Father" said Draco.

Lucius looked at his son, Draco took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Don't say anything…this is all my fault I should've seen it coming" said Lucius.

"It's not your fault, I just love her father…and I can't help it" said Draco.

"I shouldn't have been caught, I should've gotten out earlier…this seriously is my fault" said Lucius.

Lucius looked in a mirror that he took from the side of his chair.

"You my friend have some serious issues" Lucius told his reflection.

"Father" asked Draco.

"Draco, your father has momentarily gone mad so I suggest that you come upstairs with me, and your mother will talk to him" said Rudulphus leading Draco away from were his father was sitting.

"Narcissa your husbands gone momentarily mad again" said Rudulphus.

"I'll get the tonic" said Bellatrix leaving the room.

"I'll start mixing a potion to relieve any harmful effects of the tonic" said Severus going in the direction of his room.

Draco sat in the living room, and looked at a device on the table.

"What is that" asked Draco.

"Oh, that's an deluminator can't get the dammed thing to work though" said a rogue.

"Can I have it" asked Draco.

"Sure you can, no way I was going to use it anytime soon" said a rogue.

"Thanks" said Draco taking the device, and walking into his room.

He securely shut the door. Then he placed the deluminator on the bed.

"Draco" called the deluminator.

"What the bloody hell" asked Draco.

He looked at the object, and disappeared taking it with him.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is that" asked Pansy looking towards a hill.

"It looks like a cloud of smoke" said Imprint.

"That's a cloud of snow…what if it's the Death Eaters" asked Pansy.

Just then Blaise arrived.

"Blaise" asked Imprint.

Blaise put a hand up.

"I saw…some…Death Eaters nearby" said Blaise panting.

"We have to go" said Imprint walking past Blaise.

"Can I have some water first" asked Blaise.

Pansy tossed him a water jug. He grabbed it, opened it, and drank it like it was the best thing in the world.

"So good" said Blaise setting the jug down.

"Great, Ivory we need more water Lord Chug over here just drank the rest of the water" said Pansy walking after Imprint.

"Wait up" said Blaise running after Pansy.

* * *

Cygnus was right about ready to bite something's head off.

"I'LL KILL HER" yelled Cygnus.

"Cygnus I'm not anymore happy about her leaving then you, but that gives you no reason to turn to death threats" said Sirius.

"You said you'd murder the Malfoy boy with your bare hands for making Ivory upset" said Remus.

"That would be entertaining" said Chimp.

"I'd love for you to do that sometime" said Shay.

"Of course you would you're his second ex-girlfriend, after he dumped Pansy he went to you, and yet you two get along" said Adeline.

"He didn't have a reason to end it" said Shay.

"You were super nutty and clingy" said Adeline.

"Somebody call the Daily Prophet, Adeline's defending her cousin" said Chimp.

"Oh be quiet monkey" said Adeline.

"That hurts me, it hurts me right here" said Chimp holding the part of his chest with his heart.

Adeline threw a pillow at him.

"Lovebirds stop fighting, we have a problem to focus on" said Archer.

"How is it a problem that they left" asked Chimp sitting up, from the attack of Adeline's pillow throw.

"They could be caught by Death Eaters" said Cygnus.

"And then they could possibly kill them" said Shay.

"Prissy can die, I only care about Blaise" said Adeline.

Chimp pretended to stab himself in the heart, and then he fell back.

"Of course you do, you and Pansy are in a battle" said Shay.

"And it won't end until one of them is dead" said Sev.

"Yet somehow the two of you are the perfect fighting partners" said Fred.

"It's the truth" said Cygnus.

"Live Chimp! LIVE!" yelled Archer pretending to push on Chimp's chest where his heart was.

Everyone turned to the two boys.

"You can't die on me Chimp" yelled Archer continuing to push on Chimp's chest where his heart was.

Archer looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't take him now" Archer said continuing with him and his brother's game.

"Archer is that you" asked Chimp in a low voice.

"Don't go into the light Chimp old buddy" said Archer.

Chimp put his head back.

"No, Chimp…CHIMP!" he yelled. "Who's going to torment Malfoy with me, who's going to help me throw eggs at Malfoy's house, who's going to help me finish that bag of jelly beans with me" asked Archer.

"Jelly beans" said Chimp sitting up.

"He's alive, oh thank you lord" said Archer.

"You two are such idiots" laughed Shay.

"But what would you do without us" asked Chimp.

"Be bored to death" said Adeline.

Ron and Harry started laughing at the silly stunt, as did the rest in the room.

Draco brushed off his clothes.

"Where am I" asked Draco looking around on the hill.

He stood up.

"You work" said Draco looking at the deluminator. "I should go back and tell them" he continued picking up the object, and flipping it in his hand.

He apparated back into his room, which brought a small amount of snow into his room.

'_Or I could just keep this little secret to myself'_

"Oh, boy" said Rudulphus opening his door.

"Yes" said Draco hiding the deluminator behind his back.

"What is that you have" asked Rudulphus.

Draco put his hands in his pockets, placing the deluminator there. He pulled out his hands and examined them.

"Nothing" said Draco.

"Um…well your father's done being um…mad, so now would be a good time to talk to him" said Rudulphus.

"Of course…I'll be out in a second" said Draco.

Rudulphus closed the door, and Draco touched the deluminator in his pocket. Then he brushed off his pants again, and walked out of his room.

"Ah, Draco" said Lucius keeping his head back, and Narcissa holding the cloth on Lucius' head.

"He's still a little boggled" said Bellatrix.

"No I'm not" said Lucius.

"Of course you aren't dear" said Narcissa.

Lucius took the cloth off his head.

"What is it you had to say to your father boy" asked Rudulphus.

"I didn't need to say anything" said Draco.

"You didn't" asked Lucius confused.

"If you didn't then what made your father so boggled" asked Narcissa.

"I didn't mean to say it in the first place" said Draco.

"Then what did it start with" asked Rudulphus.

"I just got a little angry" said Draco.

"What did you say" asked Rudulphus.

"You know what I said" said Draco to Rudulphus.

"Draco what is it you said" asked Severus.

"Nothing, it's not important" said Draco.

"What is it he said Lucius" asked Bellatrix.

"It's all my fault" said Lucius laying his head back, and shaking it no.

"What's all your fault dear" asked Narcissa.

"It's my fault" said Lucius.

"What's wrong Lucius" asked Narcissa.

"I've officially ruined my son's life" said Lucius.

"What did you do" asked Narcissa.

"He can't be with her because of me" said Lucius.

"Can't be with who" asked Narcissa.

Lucius held his head.

"It's alright father, it's not your fault" said Draco.

"It's not" asked Lucius looking at Draco.

"No, it'll be fine…I can fix it" said Draco.

Lucius smiled at Draco a little dreamily.

"You can't fix it, it's my fault" said Lucius, and then his smile turned to a frown.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" said Draco.

"Not if someone doesn't fix it" said Lucius repeating the words over and over lower and lower each time.

Then Lucius fell asleep in the chair.

"Lucius? Lucius!" asked Narcissa.

"Shhhhhhh" shushed Lucius putting his finger to his lips.

"Just let the man sleep, he'll wake up being his old annoying self in no time" said Bellatrix.

"Wait Lucius!" yelled Rudulphus.

"Come on let him sleep" said Bellatrix.

"I may never get another chance like this" said Rudulphus.

"Yes" said Lucius looking sleepily at Rudulphus.

"What is it you think of me" asked Rudulphus.

"You're a very brilliant man with an interesting attitude, and Severus…" began Lucius.

Severus looked at Lucius.

"I did tell Daffodil you meant to say mudblood when you were younger, and that's what made sure she didn't talk to you till seventh year" said Lucius.

Severus walked over to Lucius.

"Severus what are you doing" asked Narcissa.

"Lucius" asked Severus.

Lucius looked at Severus, and Severus hit Lucius with his book as hard as he could unleashing a loud noise through the room.

"Ow, what the bloody hell Severus" said Lucius.

"And he's back" groaned Bellatrix.

"Aw, I forgot to ask him what he thought of you" said Rudulphus.

"I think he would've worked up a bad headache" said Bellatrix.

Lucius looked at Draco.

"Draco my boy, why are we in here" asked Lucius.

"You don't recall anything from the past few minutes" asked Bellatrix.

"No" said Lucius.

"So" began Rudulphus.

Lucius looked at Rudulphus.

"I'm a brilliant man, am I" asked Rudulphus.

Lucius glared at Rudulphus.

"Now why did you hit me with the book" asked Lucius.

"Revenge for telling Daffodil that he meant to say mudblood" said Rudulphus.

Lucius looked at Severus.

"Alright sorry" said Lucius.

"You were perfectly boggled" said Bellatrix.

"Apparently you tell the truth when your momentarily mad" said Rudulphus.

"So Lucius, on the fourth day while we were married and still are, when I asked you if you had kissed that one lady with the black hair did you" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, wait what" asked Lucius.

"That's all I needed to hear" said Narcissa swiping the cloth off the back off the chair Lucius sat in.

Narcissa headed to the kitchen.

"Narcissa" said Lucius.

Narcissa came back into the room wearing a black cloak, and walking toward the door.

"I'm going out" said Narcissa.

"For how long" asked Lucius.

"Five hours or days, I'm not sure…maybe you should asked the lady with black hair" said Narcissa opening and closing the door.

"Nice" said Rudulphus holding up his cup, and then drinking from it.

"You're still an idiot Malfoy" said Bellatrix.

"Thank you…wait what" said Lucius.

"Do all Malfoys do the same thing" asked Rudulphus.

"No, Gabriel is much more handsome and smart…unlike you Rudulphus" said Bellatrix.

"Oh, Bellatrix I do love you so" said Rudulphus sacstically while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and I love you" said Bellatrix kissing Rudulphus on his cheek.

Rudulphus shuttered as Bellatrix kissed him repeatedly on his cheek.

"Gah, woman stop kissing me" said Rudulphus trying to push Bellatrix away.

"You should be happy she isn't hitting you" said Severus.

"But wouldn't her kissing be worse" asked Lucius.

Bellatrix threw a pillow at Lucius, and it hit him square in his head.

"Why is it you're trying to kiss me now" asked Rudulphus.

Bellatrix did not reply, she only continued with her constant kissing.

"Just give into it Rudulphus" said Severus, and then Bellatrix sat on Rudulphus' lap.

Rudulphus turned his head, and Bellatrix kissed him then she pulled away.

"See that wasn't so bad" said Bellatrix.

"I guess it wasn't" said Rudulphus.

"Good, because I might do it more often" said Bellatrix standing up, and walking away from Rudulphus.

"Just like your wedding day right" asked Lucius.

"It's always only one" said Rudulphus.

"He speaks the truth" said Lucius.


	13. Blood I

"_I don't do this for my amusement" said the masked figure._

"_Of course you don't" said Voldemort._

"_I told you once before, killing the girl won't change anything" said the masked figure._

"_If you do not kill her, then I will kill your family" said Voldemort._

"_Name where she is, and I'll find her" said the masked figure._

"_So we do have an agreement" said Voldemort._

"_Yes" said the masked figure._

"_Trust me, this is best" said Voldemort._

_The masked figure snapped his fingers, which ignited a flame._

"_Just her or the son of Weasley as well" asked the masked figure._

"_We get to Potter first through one of his friends, the other will be finished later on" said Voldemort._

"_Of course" said the masked figure._

* * *

Voldemort looked at a small mirror placed on his desk. It showed three figures moving across a snowy path.

"Yes, come to me" said Voldemort.

Nagini hissed at the small mirror, and Voldemort petted the snake.

"Remain calm Nagini, she'll be here soon…along with another" said Voldemort waving away the image in the mirror, which then showed another.

In the image was a red phoenix flying over a large snowy forest.

"Seems she isn't too far away" said Voldemort.

Nagini hissed, and moved around the chair continuing to make the snake noises.

"Of course" said Voldemort flicking his wand.

There then came a knock at the door.

"Enter" said Voldemort.

Two figures entered the room, and the two figures glared at each other for a quick second.

"You summoned us, my lord" said Severus.

"I've discovered that there is few phoenixes you have missed" said Voldemort.

"I did not know of this I assure you" said Lucius.

"I would not have expect you two to have known, some of the others are unable to catch them…however I'm sure you two will make up for their mistakes" said Voldemort.

"Who is it you would like caught, my lord" asked Severus.

"You do recall Dumbledore's red fire phoenix, do you not" asked Voldemort.

"Yes my lord" said Severus.

"Catch that one, and the white phoenix along with it…and that will make up for the mistakes" said Voldemort.

"Any others my lord" asked Severus.

"No, I do believe I have already taken care of that" said Voldemort, then petting Nagini.

"Will that be all, my lord" asked Lucius.

"Do take Ravenous with you, I am sure he'll be of help with them" said Voldemort.

Then Nagini moved away from Voldemort's hand, and looked towards the two in front of her master. She made a hissing sound towards them, and for a second Severus and Lucius both believed they had heard the snake say "You're dismissed".

"My lord" said Severus to Voldemort.

"You heard correctly, you're dismissed" said Voldemort flicking one of his hands upward in a shooing motion.

"My lord, if I may ask" said Lucius.

"Yes, you may" said Voldemort.

"Where is the phoenix now" asked Lucius.

Voldemort looked into the small hand sized mirror.

"Just above the trees Lucius, she will not be hard to find" said Voldemort.

The two figures bowed, and then left the room.

* * *

"But where above the trees" asked Lucius.

"We just catch them Lucius" said Severus.

"By the way he spoke, I can see that the red phoenix is much more important to him" said Lucius.

"No, it's more about value" said Severus.

"I'll take Ravenous, you can have Greyback" said Lucius.

"Hoping to catch more" asked Severus.

"That's the main plan of the evening" said Lucius.

Just then Ravenous came into the room.

"Why would I listen to you" asked Ravenous.

"Because, it would be much better for your health" said Fenrir.

"Going somewhere Malfoy" asked Ravenous.

"Indeed and you two are coming with us" said Lucius.

"And why is that" asked Fenrir.

"Because we're catching two valuable phoenixes today" said Lucius.

"And who would they be" asked Ravenous.

"Dumbledore's phoenix, and the white one along with it" said Severus.

"So we're going after Fawkes" laughed Fenrir.

"Good luck with that" said Ravenous laughing along.

"I do not see what's so funny" said Lucius.

"Fawkes is impossible to catch" said Ravenous.

"A bunch of my guys went after her the other night" said Fenrir.

"Well this time, there will be more of us" said Lucius.

"Fine we'll try your plan" said Fenrir.

* * *

"Do you hear that" asked Griswald.

"Hear what" asked Fawkes.

"Look out" yelled Griswald.

Fawkes moved to the side, from a spell that hit the tree.

"Go" yelled Griswald.

Griswald's white robes flicked in the wind.

"Transfigure, quickly" said Fawkes.

"Go Fawkes" said Griswald.

Fawkes jumped up, and turned into the red phoenix. Griswald jumped after her, and turned into a white phoenix.

"There" yelled a death eater.

A spell hit Griswald right wing, but he continued flying.

"The net" yelled Ravenous.

They shot a spell the turned into a net, and captured Griswald. Fawkes cawed loudly as he fell to the ground, and the ropes tightened around his body.

Fawkes began to fly higher, and just as she almost made it over the trees. Ravenous shot her with an arrow made of rock. It hit her left wing, causing her to fall a great distance before hitting the ground.

"So that's what you look like" said Fenrir.

"Tie her up" said Ravenous.

Griswald attacked with a beam of light from his phoenix mouth. They were all blinded with light, and Fawkes re-transfigured and flew upward towards the sky and continued to fly straight.

"Great, now she's gotten away" said Fenrir.

* * *

Imprint fell to the ground, and watched as she saw Voldemort's face.

"The war has started, and you can no longer help anyone" Voldemort said in her mind.

"You're wrong, I'll always be able to" said Imprint.

"Of course, just like you'd always watch your half-sister" asked Voldemort.

"Don't you dare go near Luna" said Imprint.

Voldemort smirked, and then scene disappeared.

"Ivory are you alright" asked Pansy.

"You just sort of fell there" said Blaise.

"I'm fine, right now I think we need to find the rest of the phoenixes" said Imprint.

"Why, what's wrong" asked Pansy.

"The Death Eaters are nearby, I can feel them getting closer" said Imprint.

It was true, at first she believed they could get far enough away from them. However every time they got far away, they were right there.

"Ivory" asked Pansy.

Imprint listened to the air, catching a sound of someone breathing.

"Run, and don't turn back for me" said Imprint.

"Ivory" asked Pansy.

"Ivory" said Blaise.

A loud zooming sound started coming towards them.

'_A dagger' _she told herself.

Imprint reached her hand out, and caught the flying dagger. Then Bellatrix's loud laugh filled her ears.

"You have to go now" said Imprint.

Then Imprint flicked her eyes to a tree, and her eyes flicked to light pink. In her mind she saw the Death Eaters approaching through the trees.

"RUN" yelled Imprint.

"Ivory" yelled Pansy pointing towards the trees.

"They couldn't have caught up that fast" said Blaise.

"Surprise, surprise" said a Death Eater.

"They aren't going to put up a big fight" said Imprint.

"Then that'll make it easier" said Blaise.

"They aren't going to fight at all" said Pansy.

One of the Rogue Phoenixes snapped his fingers which ignited a flame.

"Grab them" said the Death Eater.

"Take a deep breath" said Imprint.

Blaise and Pansy both held their breath, and Imprint pulled them underground. They resurfaced in front of the Burrow.

"We shouldn't have come back here" said Pansy.

"Ivory" said Cygnus.

"It's the only place I could think of at the moment" said Imprint.

"How the bloody hell did they find us" asked Blaise.

"You think I know" asked Imprint.

"Well you'd kind of be the expert, you've hung around Death Eaters your whole life" said Adeline.

"That's right" said Imprint.

"Ivory don't!" said Adeline.

"I've hung around them my entire life, I know what they're thinking…I know what they're doing" said Imprint.

"Ivory" said Cygnus trying to grab her, but apparated before he could grab her.

"That was a little easier then I thought it would be" said a rogue.

"I'll go and get her" said Bellatrix apparating.

Then the other two followed.

* * *

Imprint coughed, and stood slowly up. She could see a few of the Malfoys sitting in their living room. Draco was playing a board game with a Death Eater. Looking at Draco, she could tell he was still upset. She only needed to see Voldemort in the first place, he was trying to get into her mind.

She felt the bark on the tree, and then hid behind it. Someone was outside, it wasn't human. A slow chill went down her spine. Then the realization of what it was hit her.

As she peeked from behind the tree, she saw the tall floating figure.

'_Dementors' _she told herself.

The only thing missing were rogues.

'_Never mind there's one'_ she thought looking towards a Death Eater walking inside the house.

She felt the dementors torn wrappings brush against her legs. Imprint kept completely still, watching as the dementor leaned close to her. Then it backed away, and continued moving. She extended her fingernails with a quick mumbled spell, and then began to climb the tree.

Once at the top she held the top, and balanced her feet on a branch. She looked into the house, and watched as they continued to do what they were doing. Fenrir Greyback and Ravenous came out of the house.

"What do you think they're planning" asked Fenrir.

"It has to be something big, I mean for the dark lord to need Dumbledore's phoenix it must be important" said Ravenous.

Imprint leaned closer to the two on the ground.

"We still need Snape's stepdaughter" said Fenrir.

"I wonder what the dark lord wants with her" said Ravenous.

"Whatever it is Snape doesn't know yet" said Fenrir.

"We need to grab the girl" said Ravenous.

The branch underneath Imprint cracked.

"What was that" asked Ravenous looking up towards Imprint.

"There" said Fenrir directing the wand at the tree, and it began to fall to the ground.

Imprint jumped, and landed on another tree.

"Get the others" said Fenrir.

As Fenrir continued shooting at Imprint, and as they began to gather outside Imprint apparated.

* * *

"What was that" asked Ravenous.

"A young phoenix warrior, she hasn't gone far though" said Fenrir.

"We don't have orders to collect her" said Ravenous.

"Why leave all the fun to Avery" said Fenrir.

* * *

Imprint pushed her back against a tree, one of Fenrir's spells had hit her in the side before she apparated. She lifted her hand from her right side, and noticed the dark red on it.

She was loosing blood, and the blood would make it unbelievably easy for any werewolf to find her. Imprint pushed one of her hands into the ground, and could see the Death Eaters slowly moving through the woods. She wasn't about to get caught here, she jumped on to a tree. Then onto another, and continued to move.

* * *

"This is a waste of time" said Bellatrix.

"If Greyback has a lead on the girl, then it's worth it" said Lucius.

"Did you get anything, because I couldn't catch her scent on any of the trees" said Ravenous pushing some of his light brown hair out of his face.

"She was here a second ago" said Fenrir touching a tree.

Fenrir looked towards where Draco was.

"Don't move" said Fenrir.

Fenrir walked passed Draco, and looked at the tree Draco was leaning against.

"Give me the necklace in your pocket" said Fenrir.

"What" said Draco.

"Draco, give him the necklace" said Lucius.

Draco took Imprint's necklace she'd given back to him to Fenrir.

"Don't scratch it" said Draco.

Fenrir sniffed the necklace, and then sniffed the air.

"Ravenous get a good whiff of this, the scents fresh enough for you to get something" said Fenrir tossing to Ravenous.

Ravenous caught it, and sniffed it.

"Pearson" said Ravenous wiping the necklace with a handkerchief, and tossing the handkerchief to the rogue, also a snatcher named Pearson. His eyes red, he smelled of blood, and his face was hidden underneath a hood. He also wore a face covering that matched the black hood.

Pearson sniffed the purple handkerchief.

"Muzzle your dog" said Pearson tossing it to another, who then sniffed it and wrapped it over his face, he then turned into a wolf and flicked his head.

A few other snatchers transfigured wolves.

"Go get her boys" said Pearson.

The snatchers ran over the snow covered rocks, and bushes.

"Do me a favor Pearson" said Ravenous.

"What" said Pearson, looking to Ravenous with one red eye.

"Keep the necklace, and bring the girl back _alive_" said Ravenous.

Pearson gave a small laugh, and then ran and transfigured into a dark brown wolf. He dug a hole, and disappeared into it.

"What now" asked Bellatrix.

"We now have three different groups hunting her, she won't get far with that many snatchers on her tail" said Ravenous.

"So we're still going to look for her" asked Bellatrix.

"Boy, do not hesitate if you can catch her, I know of your abilities" said Ravenous.

Draco looked unsure, and then looked to his father and nodded.

* * *

Imprint slipped when a grey wolf jumped in front of her, followed by a pack of more wolves. I jumped up and grabbed a branch, Imprint got up and stood on the branch. The leading wolf turned back into a human and Imprint moved closer to the branch. However another wolf arrived on her branch, a brown wolf with a cut eye. He turned into a human, and Imprint immediately recognized him.

"Well you're a pretty girl" said Pearson smashing a part of a tree trunk with a punch he'd done with a flame surrounding his hand.

The tree began to fall forward, but not towards Pearson. Imprint jumped onto another tree, and jumps off the tree and begins to run. She speeds up, using whatever abilities she can, she throws a wad of fire behind her. Pearson walks right through it.

"You know me better then that gorgeous" said Pearson.

Imprint jumped onto another tree, and hid behind the branches. She knew him from being one of the loyal snatchers of Voldemort, she was scared and still bleeding. He was also the man who'd tried to attack Adeline in seventh year, and she'd scratched his eye with a dagger she'd thrown pass him.

She knew if he'd caught up to her, he wouldn't be merciful. He appeared in front of her, and looked at her.

"Running? Tsk…tsk" said Pearson stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. "It really is a shame what I did to you, isn't it" he said she tried to slap him, but he grabbed her hand. "It's still there" said Pearson lowering her sleeve, he kissed her hand.

There was a cut across her arm, from when she was thirteen…when he'd cut her arm, when he'd tried to rape her. She'd been with Severus, and Ex-Death Eaters had come over, Pearson had been one of them. Draco had helped get him away from her, he'd cut Draco on his leg…but she'd gotten in the way when he'd tried to slash Draco's arm she put her hand in the way.

Pearson had been taken to Azkaban, she was glad she hadn't had to be there. Draco had been, he was angry because of how Pearson laughed…like it was funny.

"I saw the little blonde boy again, said you two were together…not anymore though" said Pearson leaving his hand on her cheek.

She was frozen, and she pushed him. He grabbed her waist when he'd tried to get to the next tree.

"Bleeding" asked Pearson examining his hand, with her blood on it.

"Where is she" said Fenrir.

"Pearson" yelled the snatcher.

"She's up here" said Pearson grabbing her arm.

Imprint created a flame from the top of her arm which Pearson, and he let go…she then leapt to another tree.

"Get her" yelled Fenrir.

Pearson fell from his burnt hand, Imprint ran over the trees she was caught by Draco. They attacked each other, back and forth, each attack matching the others. Neither doing any damage to the other.

"You have to run" said Draco.

"What" asked Imprint.

"Knock me down, and run" said Draco.

"I can't" said Imprint.

"Do it" said Draco.

"This may hurt a little" said Imprint.

Imprint moved her hand so instead of it matching up with Draco's hand, it hit his side, causing him to fly into a tree. She apparated then, arriving inside of a cabin. Imprint groaned, and her vision was blurred.

"Shhh…you're alright dear, you'll be fine" she heard a woman's voice say.


	14. Blood II

Imprint woke up in a bed with a towel on her head.

"Feeling any better" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"How did I get here" asked Imprint.

"You fell right out of the roof" said Fred.

"I've never been here before though" said Imprint.

"Perhaps it has something to do with all the times you've talked to Ginny, I mean she must've said something about where we live" said George.

Imprint thought for a second, Ginny had spoken to her a lot of where she lived and how she lived…perhaps it was just a instinct kicking in. Phoenixes had numerous instincts, one of them was finding a safe point…or more referred to as a safe place if the phoenix in in serious danger, and something in her mind told her to apparate and she'd be safe.

Imprint hadn't believed in Phoenix Instincts for as long as she's known about herself being a phoenix, most of them only kick in if they're in serious danger, maybe it was because she'd been losing a lot of blood. She quickly looked to her side, and noticed it was bandaged…she was fine? Well of course she was fine, Mrs. Weasley did help her. Mrs. Weasley had left the room already, Imprint shrugged.

"What happened" asked Ginny coming into the room.

"Yeah, what exactly did happen" asked Fred.

"I was being chased by: Death Eaters, snatchers, and a Rogue Phoenix named Pearson" said Imprint.

"Pearson, Ha! He's a myth" said Fred.

"When you see him, would you mind telling him that" said Imprint."Pearson? Pearson Black did that to you" asked Mr. Weasley also entering the room.

"No, Fenrir Greyback's spell did this to me…Pearson Black, scared me for life" said Imprint.

"Oh, the reason he landed in Azkaban" said George.

"People say he killed a dementor, and he was sent there" said Fred.

"Actually that's wrong, he tried to rape a thirteen year-old girl…luckily the Ministry locked him in Azkaban so he couldn't try again and possibly succeed" said Imprint.

"How'd you know" asked Ron entering the room.

"Because I was the bloody thirteen year-old girl, now excuse me…I must be going" said Imprint pushing past Harry and Ron, who'd just entered the room.

"You're leaving, without speaking to the Order" said Harry as she now stood by the door.

"I haven't got time to speak to them, I've got two suspects for who killed your friend Granger" said Imprint.

"Wait, you know who might've killed Hermione" asked Mr. Weasley coming into the living room, where Imprint stood by the door.

"Now, I really must be going" said Imprint.

"You can't do this alone Ms. Black" said Mr. Weasley.

"You're right, that's exactly why there are hundreds of thousands of phoenixes who are waiting for my call for when another war starts" said Imprint.

"We're looking at another war" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I guess this will be news to all of you, but Voldemort's back…and the elder wand is missing" said Imprint.

"No it's not, I have it right here" said Harry taking out the elder wand.

Imprint took the wand, and snapped it in half with two of her fingers.

"The real elder wand was taken by some phoenix, your friend Granger knows all about it" said Imprint raising Hermione's journal.

"Really" asked Ron.

Imprint flipped through pages of the book, and then stopped.

"_Tuesday, the elder wand is gone…I'm unsure if I should tell Harry or Ron, but I know where it is and how I can get it. Harry would kill me if they knew what I was doing, but it turns out Bellatrix Lestrange has the wand…what am I supposed to do now? What do I do? It'll be a highly dangerous task, but when hasn't anything else been. Ron's sleeping, Harry's somewhere downstairs with Ginny…what was that? I have to go there's a noise inside the bathroom" _said Imprint.

"Tuesday, that was when-

"She died" said Imprint finishing what Harry had been saying.

"I thought the noise was Hermione in the bathroom, everyone else was downstairs" said Ron.

"But when you got up to check if it was Hermione, you find her dead" said Imprint.

"We can help you though" said Mr. Weasley.

"All the help I need is right here, and a few others I know" said Imprint.

"That book should be with the Ministry" said Mr. Weasley.

"The Ministry planned to burn all of her stuff, there's Death Eaters within the Ministry…the one thing the Death Eaters can't find is the journal, they know there's many of their secrets inside…if I let the Ministry have it, it'll be taken by Death Eaters" said Imprint leaving the house, and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_Imprint's Journal:_

_As I walk through this never ending path of trees, I find myself wondering how many people are still loyal to the Ministry…I know there are snatchers out there, they're somewhere. This is what is all coming down to really, the first war was a child's game compared to what's going to happen in this war. It will not be marvelous, or beautiful._

_It will just be traveling destruction for all, if Potter does not have the phoenixes he will make no progress. The Death Eaters murder everyday, but where does that leave me again? Back to the List:_

_1. Parvati Patil +_

_2. Kingsley Shackbolt _

_3. Neville Longbottom _

_4. Luna Lovegood_

_5. Ginny Weasley._

_Parvati's gone, I'm left to worry for Kingsley, Longbottom, Luna, and Ginny. However there were still three others…What would I do about those? Someone has to find out who they are, they could be anyone, anywhere. It all leads down to a few questions for them: Who? What? And Why?…Who are they? Of course…What did they do? And Why did they do it?_

_Perhaps it was just shear hatred of them, Luna was probably just some sort of warning just in case Xenophilus decides to support Harry Potter again. Ginny, for being close to Harry…my best bet for the last three they'd consist of people I do and don't know about: maybe a childhood enemy of Voldemorts? He'd held the grudge of Harry not dying, right? A teacher he couldn't stand?_

_It wouldn't be easy, but I'd find a way to find out. If not…we're all practically doomed._


	15. The Mystery Three I

_Imprint's Journal:_

_I will dedicate a few days to finding out who the three were, and where they were located at the time. Warn them maybe, possibly bring them back to the Order…if they wanted to help so badly, they could. However she can not help them if they're to get attacked, I sent messages out to all the phoenix clans in the area. They'd be looking out for snatchers, and telling me their locations…the best way to find the list was either, being a snatcher or following them._

_

* * *

The plan had flaws in it, but what plans don't? She'd saved a few bottle of polyjuice potion in the small pack she carried around, it had an expanding charm on it. This would work, she'd turn into a snatcher…perhaps one of her favorite weak snatchers, Savannah Lestrange. Really pathetic she is, she couldn't catch anyone at all…it was also too easy to pull off her accent._

Imprint flew in the skies now, she played the part of an eagle owl to keep herself hidded. She saw the snatchers sitting in the woods, one conveniently was Fenrir Greyback…Imprint's heart nearly stopped, and her wings flew slightly backwards when she saw Pearson. There was almost no way she could get close enough to Savannah to use the polyjuice potion, she could put herself at the mercy of Pearson…and everything he may do to her.

She turns into an eagle, and flies back upward…she's unsure of what she is doing, but decides to go with it. As she looks down at them, she sees Blaise and a few other of her friends being captured by the snatchers.

* * *

_Imprint's Journal:_

_What I did to save my friends was strange, and something I would do again…they're like my family, I wouldn't be around without them. Many times they've saved me, I should return the favor._

_

* * *

She flew downward in an attack position, putting her wings in so she'd get less of air resistance. Imprint cawed, but it sounded as if it was a roar to her ears…the snatchers looked up, and she grabbed one of the snatchers and threw them at another. Many tried to grab her, but she knew they would not succeed. If any could grab her it would be Pearson, and he was caught up with Adeline at the moment._

Blaise hit Fenrir Greyback with a boulder, and he came back to attack him. Imprint dove at Pearson for some strange unknown reason, pecking at the back of his neck. He quickly turned into the ferocious brown wolf, and clawed her…she slammed directly into a tree, transforming her back to her human form.

"If it isn't the beauty" said Pearson turning back into a human.

Imprint rubbed her head, this was the same thing almost she'd done to Draco. How she missed him at the moment, but she knew he wouldn't be her if he'd wanted to. If she were captured, she'd kiss him right now.

"Grab the girl" said Fenrir.

"Which one" said one of the snatchers.

"The one with the black hair" said Fenrir.

Pearson was one of the first to leap forward, and Imprint quickly jumped and turned into a magnificent white phoenix. She flew up higher, and higher…the near tips of her wings formed a line of what seemed to be golden leading to her phoenix body.

"Get her" yelled Fenrir.

Pearson turned into a brown eagle chasing after Imprint, many of the other snatchers continued to fly on the ground. Some decided to grab her in the sphere apparation, Imprint sped up her flight hoping she wouldn't be caught.

However a metal net came from an unseen place, and Imprint began to fall. She continued to fall, the air rushing past. At one point she could see Dementors watching her fall, she wasn't sure what the purpose of doing this was anymore. Imprint transfigured into a black phoenix, and cawed at them, she cawed and cawed hoping one of them would respond.

These weren't Voldemort's Dementors it was easy to tell the difference, between the two of them. The Lead Dementor made a noise, and Dementors began chasing after the trapped Imprint. One reached it's hand out, and caught the net. It flew away from the snatchers, and Imprint cawed a requested opening of the net.

The Dementor opened the net, and she flew free. Imprint supposed it was another one of the instincts she'd used: _1. Apparating to Safety, 2. Communicating to Dementors_

The Communicating with Dementors was mainly something only pure dark phoenixes could do, probably because Dementors figured there were so few. Pure dark phoenixes were commonly the most able to communicate with Dementors, if they were in danger or needed them for battle.

Pearson was caught in a swarm of Dementors, and now he was falling…he was not dead, but was falling from the attack of the many Dementors. Perhaps another thing known about them, they do not like rogue phoenixes.

She noticed blood was seeping out of her left wing, and she wasn't flying correctly. Imprint noticed the wing was beginning to freeze in their place, and was just about to fall when a dragon flew underneath her and caught her.

"Why are you here" said Imprint when she returned to her human form.

The dragon rolled his eyes, a green dragon. Also known as Evan…a.k.a. Imprint's older brother, who's younger then Cygnus.

"I was doing just fine on my own" said Imprint.

He rolled his eyes once again.

"Maybe you'd stop rolling those eyes if I poked one out" said Imprint.

Evan roared.

"What about a message" asked Imprint.

Evan raised his dragon tail, Imprint went over and grabbed hold of the message on his tail. He roared again.

"From Granger" asked Imprint unrolling the message.

On it was two words, that formed a name.

"_Six, Gregory Griswald" _read Imprint.

Evan nodded his head, and then lowered downward. Closer to where Imprint could see Adeline, Blaise, Archer, Chimp, Pansy, and Sev running towards a mountain each in their own animal forms.

* * *

"Wake up" said Voldemort.

Griswald woke up after being splashed with a bucket of water, he spit out some water as well.

"Good evening to you too, Riddle" said Griswald.

"I never liked you Griswald, never _have…_never _will_" said Voldemort.

"That's not what Fawkes says about me" said Griswald.

Voldemort moved towards Griswald, who was tied in a chair.

"Name one reason I shouldn't I kill you right now" said Voldemort.

"Fawkes would hate you more then she already does…stings like venom when you hear those words doesn't it Riddle? _She hates you" _said Griswald.

"I should kill you right now" said Voldemort.

"Before you do, can I ask a question" asked Griswald.

"What idiotic question could you possibly have at this moment" asked Voldemort.

"Why kill me, before you kill the other two" asked Griswald.

"Killing Lucresia Bryson before you would be dishonoring, and perhaps killing you will pass for her" said Voldemort.

"You'd kill your friend's wife? How low will you go?" said Griswald.

'_Crucio'_


	16. The Mystery Three II

_Imprint's Journal:_

_The list is slowly improving, I've found one of the three remaining names._

_1. Pavarti Patil +_

_2. Kingsley Shackebolt_

_3. Neville Longbottom_

_4. Luna Lovegood_

_5. Ginny Weasley_

_Additionally:_

_6. Gregory Griswald_

* * *

"Who's Gregory Griswald" asked Pansy.

"An air and light phoenix" said Imprint.

"Is he going to die" asked Sev.

"Not if we stop the list" said Imprint.

"When" asked Blaise.

"Before they kill Shackebolt" said Imprint.

"And how will we prevent that" asked Sev.

"I'm still figuring that part out" said Imprint.

* * *

"You do realize why I called you here Draco" asked Voldemort.

"No, my lord" said Draco keeping himself kneeled, and his head bowed.

"Your ex-girlfriend seems to know something that I need, perhaps with the help of a few other…you could retrieve this information" said Voldemort.

"What would this information be about, my lord" asked Draco.

"Tell her it's about Slytherin, that should help her memory" said Voldemort.

"Salazar Slytherin, my lord" asked Draco.

"Yes, now go" said Voldemort.

Draco left the office, shutting the door behind him…not understanding the situation they were in. What did this have to do with Salazar Slytherin?

* * *

Imprint was sleeping, dreaming actually…it had Voldemort in it.

"_Griswald" hissed Voldemort._

_A brown haired man who had cuts on his face, and arms was blinking and shaking hysterically._

"_You're sure of where it is" asked Voldemort._

"_Yes, I swear" said Griswald."What was the name of the boy who took it from you" asked Voldemort._

_Griswald turned his eyes downward, and continued to breath heavily._

"_His name" said Voldemort._

"_Bakura" said Griswald._

"_Bakura? That is not his really name, is it" asked Voldemort._

"_No" said Griswald._

"_Then what is his real name" asked Voldemort._

"_I don't know" said Griswald._

'_Devancion'_

_Griswald shook in his seat, and then he stopped shaking. His head fell back over the chair._

"_His name" said Voldemort._

"_Elliot" said Griswald._

"_Elliot, what" asked Voldemort._

"_Macnair, Elliot Macnair" said Griswald._

"_And where could I find him" asked Voldemort._

"_He's in the Air phoenix forest, he's one of the guardians of the forest" said Griswald._

_Voldemort smirked._

"_Very good, perhaps there's hope for you yet" said Voldemort._

Imprint's eyes snapped open, wide with fear.

"Ive are you alright" asked Evan.

"I'm ok" said Imprint holding her head in her hands.

"What happened" asked Sev sitting up quickly.

"We have to leave" said Imprint getting up, and looking outside of the cave.

"We only got here yesterday night" said Blaise.

"Voldemort's looking for something, and Bakura's in trouble" said Imprint.

"Bakura can take care of himself" said Chimp.

"We're helping him" said Pansy grabbing the front of Chimp's shirt.

"Yeah, we should help him" said Chimp nervously nodding, then Pansy letting go of his shirt.

"Where is he" asked Adeline.

"He's somewhere in the Air phoenix forest, we have to hurry" said Imprint.

* * *

"We really had to leave so early, I didn't even get to fix my hair" said Adeline fidgeting with her silky hair.

"You look beautiful to me" said Blaise as they walked through the forest.

"Oh, Blaise" said Adeline leaning her head against Blaise.

"I'm amazed you didn't fix your hair with that cleaning spell" said Pansy.

"Oh be quiet Parkinson" said Adeline.

Sev cawed loudly, Imprint looked up to see him get caught in a net made of chain.

"The Air phoenixes are here" said Evan.

"BAKURA" yelled Pansy.

"Bakura" called Imprint.

A werewolf ran at them, and suddenly a white tiger attacked it…throwing it completely off balance, the werewolf ran past them.

"Elliot" said Imprint.

Bakura had brown hair, pale skin, and grey eyes.

"Ivory" said Bakura hugging Imprint.

She responded by hugging back, suddenly a fire ball came at Bakura. Bakura growled, and his eyes turned red. He turned to look at Draco, and growled.

"Bakura, don't change" said Imprint.

Bakura calmed himself, and his eyes changed back to grey. Snatchers were behind Draco, and Imprint had a sense that Voldemort was somewhere flying nearby.

"Malfoy" said Evan.

Evan and Blaise growled.

"Why are you here" asked Bakura.

"I need to talk to Ivory" said Draco.

"About what" asked Imprint.

"Salazar Slytherin" said Draco.

"You know about the dagger" whispered Bakura.

"It kind of went through my family, well mainly my uncle Regulus who told me" said Imprint.

"We have to get out of here" said Evan.

"Transfigure Evan" said Imprint.

"Ivory, I have to remain calm, I can't" said Evan.

One of the snatchers pointed their wand at Sev, and he was about be attacked.

"EVAN" yelled Imprint.

Evan transfigured back into a green dragon, and spat fire at the snatchers. Draco ran from the shot fire, but some of the snatchers were hit by the fire.

Evan roared loudly, and looked towards Imprint.

"Time to go" said Imprint.

Sev's black crane wings were injured by the chain net, and Blaise tried to pick him up and he was cut by the spiked chains.

"Ow" said Blaise pulling his hand back.

"Move it" said Pansy pushing Blaise out of the way, and picking up a part of the net.

Her hand dodged most of the spikes, but one went and stabbed into her hand.

"Pansy let it go, we can come back for him" said Archer.

"I'm not leaving him here" said Pansy looking into Sev's crane eyes.

"Load him on" said Imprint.

"Ok" said Pansy placing the net on his back, and Evan roared and began to take off.

Archer and chimp transfigured into two brown eagles, and they flew beside Evan.

"No" said Pansy dropping the net by accident.

Adeline flew underneath, and grabbed the net with her phoenix talons. Pansy released a breath, and Imprint looked towards Pansy's hand.

"Pansy are you going to be alright" asked Imprint.

Pansy didn't respond, but instead closed her eyes.

"Blaise" yelled Imprint.

Blaise hoped onto the back of Evan, and looked at Imprint.

"Pansy's not breathing" said Imprint.

Blaise pulled the spike out of her hand, and examined it.

"It had poison on it, but look" said Blaise pulling it out of her hand.

Imprint looked, and noticed there was a name on the spike.

"_7. Lucresia Bryson" _read Imprint looking at Blaise.


	17. The Mystery Three III

As they landed they sat Pansy down on a bed of flowers.

"Don't we all have a hundred lives" asked Adeline.

"Snake venom with snake herb creates a powerful potion, that kills anything that it touches…in Pansy's case, when the spike stabbed through her skin, and touched her blood it poisoned the blood…killing Pansy" said Imprint.

"Poisoned blood pumped to the heart" said Bakura crouching down beside Imprint.

"Means bye, bye Pansy" said Blaise.

Bakura held Imprint, but she did not cry she just looked at Pansy's grave on the mountain.

"Who would do something like this" asked Sev.

"Here, read it" said Evan handing the spike with Lucresia Bryson's name on it.

"_Next time you traitor Slytherins fight against snatchers, rogues, or Death Eaters think of who you'd prefer to die next by venom…-Pearson Black" _read Sev.

"He'll pay for this" said Adeline.

"Since when have you ever liked Pansy" asked Archer.

"I may not like Parkinson, but we were becoming friends" said Adeline.

"Look on the plus side, we've found another name" said Chimp placing his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Would you like to lose that hand" said Bakura.

Chimp brought his hand away from Bakura's shoulder.

* * *

"_Griswald" said Voldemort waking Griswald._

"_What" asked Griswald._

"_We haven't caught the boy, we know he doesn't have the dagger" said Voldemort._

"_That's impossible, he had it" said Griswald._

"_Now he does not, so…who's likely to have stolen it from him" asked Voldemort._

"_I can't see it, I haven't used my psychic abilities for years" said Griswald._

"_Try" said Voldemort._

_There was a flash of bright light for a second, then a blonde haired girl grabbed something covered in a brown cloth. Then Bakura arrived, and pointed at her saying something…the blonde girl then apparated._

"_A blonde girl, silky hair, light blue eyes" said Griswald._

"_Did you hear a name" asked Voldemort._

"_Yes…but I'm not sure, the last name was clear though" said Griswald._

"_What was the girl last name" asked Voldemort._

"_Macnair, like the boy" said Griswald._

_Voldemort looked angry, and he turned on his heel and exited the room._

Imprint looked around in the wheat field, her brother Evan was lying beside her other friends. She looked at them, and whistled loud enough for them not to wake up. A dragon called a Hungarian Horntail flew downward to where Imprint was standing.

"We have to find an old friend of ours, ok Hendrick" said Imprint petting the Hungarian Horntail's snout.

Imprint got onto the dragon, she closed her eyes for a second and then opened them. They turned red, and Hendrick's did as well. Imprint petted Hendrick, and she grabbed hold of it's neck as he soared upward. Higher, and higher, until they were far above the clouds. Hendrick roared with his wings expanded.

"What was that" said Pearson looking up in the sky from the Air phoenix forest.

"It's just your imagination" said Rudulphus.

Hendrick and Imprint turned invisible, Hungarian Horntails are usually paired with masters always being pure dark phoenixes. If the dragon chose you, there was a bond that keeps that person and the dragon together. Pure dark phoenixes could also heal their dragons, and their dragons did the same to them. She'd known Hendrick since she was thirteen, after she'd been attacked by Pearson…Hendrick arrived, and she formed a bond with him.

Once the bond was formed, it can only be with that one pure dark phoenix their entire life. Hendrick was stubborn, smart, sweet, caring, but obedient…like Draco, pure dark phoenix dragons naturally showed what some people looked for in a person. Imprint had told Hendrick where to go, through mind communication.

Imprint could see Horace Slughorn's house below, and she looked at Hendrick set on continuing forward…the reason he was stubborn. She clicked her tongue twice, and Hendrick roared.

"Steady, down" said Imprint.

Hendrick headed downward, and landed in the front of the house…where Slughorn's herb garden lay. Imprint touched the top of Hendrick's head, and he turned invisible.

"Ah, Ms. Black…such an unexpected visit, come Ms. Macnair's inside waiting" said Horace.

"Of course, Mr. Slughorn" said Imprint.

* * *

Voldemort looked at Nagini, who looked towards him as well.

"What am I supposed to do" said Voldemort.

"_Find her, and force her to tell you where the ring is" hissed Nagini._

"That's too risky" said Voldemort.

"_We could find the girl with the dagger" hissed Nagini._

"I like that idea" said Voldemort.

"_Yes, look into the crystal ball" hissed Nagini._

Nagini tapped the tip of her pointed tail on the crystal ball, and it showed: a fifteen year-old, blonde silky haired, girl.

"Where is she" asked Voldemort.

"_Watch" hissed Nagini._

Voldemort looked as Imprint came into view of the crystal ball, and hugged the blonde girl.

"That is it" said Voldemort.

"_Watch" hissed Nagini._

Then on the crystal ball, Slughorn came into view.

"I am sorry I doubted you" said Voldemort bowing to the snake.

"_We must get the dagger" hissed Nagini._

"I would have it no other way, should I get her" asked Voldemort.

"_Send some of the others, we can not risk yourself" hissed Nagini._

"Very true, the Malfoy boy perhaps" asked Voldemort.

"_Send his father" hissed Nagini._

"He is not on the list though" said Voldemort.

"_Slughorn is the last on the list, we can not risk losing him" hissed Nagini._

"What of the clues lefts behind, by the girl" asked Voldemort.

"_Where is the last" hissed Nagini._

"I can not find it" said Voldemort.

"_There" hissed Nagini._

Voldemort looked into the crystal ball, and saw a note in the side of a Slytherin Quidditch photo. Containing three girls with green Quidditch uniforms on: one being Imprint, another the blonde girl, and the last being Sandra Silverson.

"We must get that paper" said Voldemort.

"_Tell the followers to get it, we must prepare for another war" hissed Nagini._

"But I can not, last time I couldn't defeat Potter…what makes this time any different" said Voldemort on his knees looking to Nagini.

"_Get the Weasley girl, force him to meet you" hissed Nagini._

"She is too far on the list, she is the fifth" said Voldemort.

"_Replace the Lovegood girl with a worthless Death Eater" hissed Nagini._

"But who" asked Voldemort crawling towards Nagini on what seemed to be all fours.

"_Peter Pettigrew" hissed Nagini._

Voldemort smirked.


	18. Process Of Elimination I

"Do you see that there, my three favorite Slytherin girls" said Slughorn.

"You're too kind" said Natalie.

"What have you been up to Nat" asked Imprint.

"Getting stuff done" said Natalie taking a note out of the picture.

"What stuff" asked Imprint.

"Here" said Natalie.

Imprint opened the note, and looked at it. It read:

_8. Horace Slughorn_

Imprint's eyes widened.

"Catch" yelled Natalie tossing something wrapped in a cloth, as she was attacked from behind by a Dementor who'd come through the window.

"She doesn't have the dagger" yelled Lucius.

"Hello girlie" said Fenrir.

"Professor Slughorn" yelled Imprint grabbing Slughorn.

Just then Harry appeared with Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron.

'_Stupefy'_

A Death Eater was flung backward.

"Potter, take Slughorn" yelled Imprint.

"Professor Slughorn" said Harry grabbing hold of Slughorn, and apparating.

"Natalie" yelled Imprint.

"She has the dagger" yelled Fenrir.

Imprint hid the dagger behind her back.

"Hand it over Rius" said Lucius.

"You know, I've always hated that nickname" said Imprint shooting Lucius backwards with a gust of wind, and she apparated passed spells, until she reached the outside.

Death Eaters pointed their wands toward her, one grabbed her. Lucius took the dagger from her hand, and was about to unwrap it, when Imprint whistled. Immediately, Hendrick roared and attacked Lucius and a few other Death Eaters, including the one holding Imprint. Imprint dodged Hendrick's tail as it his Lucius, and caught the clothed item.

Imprint hopped onto the back of Hendrick, and flung the reigns on his saddle. Hendrick flew upward, and Imprint placed the dagger inside of her cloak…That's where she kept things the most safe, because no one could get inside of her cloak. Hendrick continued to fly, until they were high above the clouds.

"Keep going Hendrick, no looking back" said Imprint.

* * *

"They escaped, my lord" said Lucius.

"Leave" said Voldemort.

"Of course my lord" said Lucius leaving, and closing the door behind him.

Voldemort threw a picture into the wall, and glass flew all over the place.

"_CALM YOURSELF" hissed Nagini._

"What am I to do" said Voldemort on his knees once again, looking into the eyes of Nagini.

Nagini rolled her eyes.

"_We eliminate the list, one by one" hissed Nagini._

"I could not find the Longbottom kid" said Voldemort.

"_Forget him, and Griswald…Griswald is much too valuable" hissed Nagini._

"Then who is left" said Voldemort.

"_Shackebolt, Pettigrew, Ginny Weasley, and Slughorn" hissed Nagini._

"Shackebolt is in the cellar, they're getting the Weasley girl right now, but where has Slughorn gone" asked Voldemort.

"_They say he left with Potter, right" hissed Nagini._

"Yes, but they don't have a clue where he is" said Voldemort.

"_Then they will get one, and we begin" hissed Nagini._

"But I have little grip on the Ministry" said Voldemort.

"_I have found someone to take care of that" hissed Nagini._

"Who?" asked Voldemort.

"_Black and Gromwell" hissed Nagini._

"Gromwell" asked Voldemort.

"_Pearson will be his advisor, he will not be able to do anything idiotic" hissed Nagini._

"I like that idea, but where do we begin" asked Voldemort.

"_Kill Shackebolt, then Potter will come out of hiding…and we'll have them all, Potter will die" hissed Nagini._

"What if I fail again" asked Voldemort.

"_You will not fail" hissed Nagini._

"What do you mean" asked Voldemort.

"_You will find out very soon" hissed Nagini._

"Do I kill him now" asked Voldemort.

"_You needn't kill him personally, have Pettigrew do it" hissed Nagini._

"Then we kill him" said Voldemort._"Yes" hissed Nagini._

"Pettigrew" yelled Voldemort.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the couch, Imprint was sitting opposite of him.

"Surprised you came" said Mr. Weasley.

"I'm here to get Slughorn out if anything goes wrong" said Imprint.

An eagle patronus entered the room, it was Shackebolt's assistant's patronus.

"Shackebolt is dead, Voldemort has come to power…they are coming" said the eagle, then a screech and the eagle exploded.

"Ocella's dead" said Slughorn.

"How do you know" asked Fred.

"Patronus' commonly explode when their caster has died" said Slughorn.

"Look out" yelled Fleur.

A Death Eater had attacked Ron, and he fell.

"Ron" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny" yelled Harry as one of the Death Eaters grabbed Ginny, and apparated.

"Slughorn" said Imprint, as another Death Eater grabbed Slughorn and apparated.

Harry grabbed Imprint, and they apparated.

"Get off me Potter" said Imprint.

"I just saved your life" said Harry.

"Of course that what you'd say" said Imprint.

"They're after both of us, you should be happy I helped you" said Harry.

Imprint pointed her wand at her sack, and a tent came out of it as well as a chair to sit on and she built a campfire. She then flicked her wand, and the area was covered in protection spells.

"You and Hermione are a lot alike" said Harry.

"Please" said Imprint sitting by the fire.

"Why are you helping me" asked Harry.

"I'm not helping you, this is bigger then you…it's bigger then all of us" said Imprint staring at the fire.

"What's that in your bag" asked Harry taking out the clothed dagger.

"Put that back" said Imprint.

"Is this what they're after" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure" said Imprint.

"So he's really back again" asked Harry.

"I wish he wasn't" said Imprint.

"What did you mean by, it's bigger then all of us" said Harry.

Imprint handed Harry Hermione's journal, and showed Harry the page with the information of who'd be killed.

"They're going to kill Ginny" asked Harry.

"I told you that" said Imprint.

"What about Luna" asked Harry.

"I'm guessing they decided to not kill her, because I contacted the Lovegoods awhile ago and Luna has even been approached by Death Eaters…and the threats from some of the Death Eater children stopped" said Imprint.

"So who's left then, Neville? Slughorn? Who's Griswald" asked Harry.

"I'm guessing he's the person who told _him _about the dagger" said Imprint.

"I'm sorry that I was demanding a while back" said Harry.

"You were just looking for answers, just like the rest of us" said Imprint.

"What day is it" asked Harry.

"In a few seconds it will be December twenty third" said Imprint.

"Too bad we won't be with our families" said Harry.

"My birthday passed not long ago, the fifth…I broke up with Draco that day" said Imprint.

"I'm sorry" said Harry.

"Technically I said our relationship would never work" said Imprint.

"You were just protecting yourself" said Harry.

"But the strange thing is, I wish I hadn't" said Imprint looking Harry in the eyes.


	19. Process Of Elimination II

'_Avada Kedavra'_

Pettigrew fell then, and Voldemort saw Draco wince as Lucius attacked.

"Where is the girl" asked Voldemort.

"Here" said Pearson pulling in Ginny.

"_Perhaps we send this to Potter" hissed Nagini._

"Of course" said Voldemort to Nagini.

"_Give him a show" hissed Nagini._

'_Crucio'_

Ginny flopped, and groaned.

"_Now kill her" hissed Nagini._

"_Avada Kedavra" _said Fenrir.

* * *

"Ginny's dead" said Harry.

"You saw it too" asked Imprint.

"They're going to kill Slughorn next" said Harry.

"We can't go inside Malfoy Manor" said Imprint.

"What do you mean" asked Harry.

"There are more Death Eaters in there then either of us can handle" said Imprint.

"So do we just sit here, and wait for Slughorn to die" asked Harry.

"They'll find a reason to keep Slughorn around, they won't kill him" said Imprint.

"How do you know these things" asked Harry.

"It not hard to" said Imprint.

* * *

"_Perhaps we shouldn't kill Slughorn, cut it off" hissed Nagini._

"Do not kill him" said Voldemort.

"Oh, thank god" said Slughorn pushing off the Death Eaters.

"_We can use him to bait Potter" hissed Nagini._

Voldemort smirked.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going" said Imprint.

"To get Professor Slughorn" said Harry.

"We can't just march right in there" said Imprint.

"We don't have a choice, what about your dragon" said Harry.

"I'm not risking Hendrick's life' said Imprint.

"You'd be doing it for the better good" said Harry.

"Yes, I'd be killing my dragon for the better good, and you'd be sacrificing so much" said Imprint.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing" said Harry.

"I realize you want revenge for Ginny, but you can't help her dead" said Imprint.

"Then what the bloody hell do we do, we just have to wait" said Harry.

"It's only morning, all we need to do right now…is focus on making a plan" said Imprint.

"And you could work on making these shields better" said Blaise.

"Blaise" said Imprint pushing him.

"Missed you to" said Blaise.

"Where you at Blaise" asked Chimp.

"Right here idiot" said Blaise.

"Holy crap I think he's dead" said Chimp.

"No, he's right here" said Adeline walking through the sheild, and pulling Chimp with her.

Archer and Evan also walked through.

"Let's make these shields better now" said Evan.

Archer began to help Evan with the shields.

"Natalie was caught by the snatchers on our way over here" said Adeline.

"That's just great" said Harry.

"What's up with him" asked Chimp.

"His girlfriend was killed a few hours ago" said Imprint.

"Rough" said Chimp putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you think this is it" asked Blaise to Imprint.

"This is it" said Imprint.

"Then I suppose we're going to gather the phoenixes" asked Blaise.

"Yes" said Imprint.


	20. This Is It

"This is it, isn't it…the dawning of my new world" asked Voldemort.

"_Muggles are finished, it is our turn now" hissed Nagini._

"Avery" said Voldemort.

"Yes" asked Avery.

"Gather the rogues" said Voldemort.

Avery smirked, and turned and left the room.

"Greyback and Ravenous, gather the werewolves" said Voldemort.

Greyback and Ravenous bowed, and left the room.

"Lucius, you've done well" said Voldemort.

"Thank you, my lord" said Lucius.

"But I must ask something of you Draco" said Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord" asked Draco.

"That ex of yours…she will not die, however she will be yours to manage in the end" said Voldemort.

"Um…thank you, my lord" said Draco.

"This new world shall be full of purebloods, half-bloods, phoenixes, and Death Eaters…but if we are to do this we need to get this young girl to agree" said Voldemort.

Natalie looked up from the floor, were she was cut and bruised from the brutal treatment given to her.

"Now…where is my dagger" said Voldemort.

Natalie looked at Voldemort, with her eyes full of fear.

"It's not with me" said Natalie.

"I'm aware of that, who is it with" asked Voldemort.

"I gave it to Ivory" said Natalie.

"You do realize, I need that dagger" said Voldemort.

"Yes" said Natalie.

"Do you know why I must use it" asked Voldemort.

"No" said Natalie.

"And you do not need to" said Voldemort.

"You wouldn't be able to control it" said Natalie.

"Do you know what happened to the last person who told me that" asked Voldemort.

"No" said Natalie.

The wall turned to reveal Darlene, eyes burnt out, and her face disfigured.

"I'd prefer to know how to control it" said Voldemort.

"Only a Slytherin with a true, and pure heart can control it" said Natalie.

"Name a few for me" said Voldemort.

"Ivory was one, it's only purebloods and a few phoenixes" said Natalie.

"Could anyone in this room use it" asked Voldemort.

"I couldn't even use it, how am I supposed to know who can" said Natalie.

"Because, you found a dagger with an enchantment on it…that can only be detected by psychic phoenixes" said Voldemort.

"I'm not sure, maybe Malfoy…I don't know" said Natalie.

"Draco" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, except he'd have to use it with Ivory next to him…without her near him, he couldn't use it" said Natalie.

"Of course, and why is that" asked Voldemort.

"The dagger only responds to love between two Slytherins, not hatred" said Natalie.

"Love" asked Voldemort looking towards Draco, and then back to Natalie. "So where is young Ms. Black" asked Voldemort.

* * *

**_Yes, I made the last chapter short...MUHAHAHAAHAH_**

**_Lol, Sequel coming December 24th (twenty-fourth)_**

**_-Ivory Snape_**


End file.
